Were you really alone
by devilburns
Summary: Something happens to Rei to make him run from his team. Find out what it is and what happened in the months that they where together before he ran. mpreg?...Yaoi pairings...Updated!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer : - Don't own Beyblade in any way or form. Any unrecognized Characters are mine.

Where you really alone?

This is a test chapter…let me know what you think.

Rating – pg-13 – 15

Pairing revealed as you read.

YAOI most parings are yaoi,

Mpreg?…..maybe

Swearing.

Summary- Something happens to Rei to make him run from his team. Find out what it is and what happened in the months that they where together before he ran.

I apologize for spelling and grammar now as it is terrible.

Chapter 1

Crying woke Rei from his sleep groaning he lifted himself up from his single bed, walking over to the crying bundle that had a draw as a bed, picking the bundle up he started to try and calm it down, beginning to sing a Lullaby in Chinese, one he remembered from his time in his old village. The bundle quieted for a while before it began to cry once more. Rei Checked everything it didn't need changing and it had just been fed so what could it possibly want frustrated Rei looked at the toddler inside the bundle that was wailing loudly, Rei started the bounce and rock it but still the child cried, he checked for fever but still nothing would calm the child. Signing Rei glanced at the clock to see that it was three in the morning, he held the bundle tightly, curling up on his bed and started to purr while rocking the child this seemed to do the trick, quietly Rei picked the child back up and placing it back into it's bed making sure it was warm enough before he went back to sleep but a hour later the crying started all over again. Rei once more checked the child over but nothing was wrong it seemed to just want to make noise and with the people around him he could not afford to let the child make it, specially at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Come on Little one, daddy's got to be up for work at 6 o'clock and Grammar Mai will be looking after you." He said as he rocked the child but still the toddler screamed, deciding to cut his loses he changed the child into it's out door clothes and secures it into a pushchair leaving the child there before getting himself dressed in a pair of blue baggy trousers and a baggy black top, his hair shoved his hair into its usual wrap leaving his bangs to hang limply around his face, he glanced at the child and then at the night outside that could be seen through the bare single window of his flat. Rei pulled away from the window and took hold of the push chair and started the journey out of his flat into the corridor and into the lift, thanking Buddha that it worked, he descended 3 floors before walking out into the courtyard of the flats. The flats where on the lowest end of the property scale but Rei still found it hard to scrap the money together for the rent as well as enough to feed the both of them. The Neko Jin pushed the child into the row of shops that lead into the main shops of Hong Kong, the streets where quiet with only the occasional shouts or bouts of laughter from groups or couples walking back from a night out but none took any notice of what looked like a mother pushing her child. Rei sighed as the child had only quieted down slightly now only grizzleing, he walking into the local park that seemed to always helped to calm himself and his child, they sat staring over the trees Rei rocking the child on his knee. Finally when the sun had risen at 6 o'clock, Rei started the walk back to the flat with the child fast asleep in the pushchair, on the way he stopped at an old fashioned Chinese building and tiredly moved up the path, knocking on the door lightly before bending down to remove his own shoes then the child's. The door creaked open and an elderly Neko Jin stood there smiling widely.

"come in young ones" she welcomed stepping a side to let Rei and the pushchair in.

"Grammar Mai" smiled Rei but it didn't hide his tired face or the worry he tried to hide from the old lady that took care of Rei's child while he was at work, the old lady caught the look.

"what's the matter young one, you need to rest. Ring work and tell them that you can not come in I shall still look after the little one" she said kindly laying the child in the cot like bed that was placed by the fire in the lounge before urging Rei to sit before she moved to the kitchen returning with two cups of tea

"I can not afford not to go Grammar Mai. I am already late for the rent on my flat" said Rei sipping his tea.

"that is no flat young cub" said Mai "that is a box"

She was right the flat that Rei lived in was over priced for what it was, a one roomed flat with the smallest bathroom partitioned off so it was advertised as a two roomed flat but it was so expensive but for Rei there was no where else to go.

"I know but it's all I can afford…just" said Rei drinking the rest of his drink and glancing at the clock as it struck half 6.

"at least have a shower before you go young cub" Mai said as she showed him to the bathroom, while she woke her husband, then going back downstairs.

2222222222222

Rei stepped into the shower and let it wake him up but lately he was getting less and less sleep along with taking more on at the restaurant that he worked at hoping to get enough money to start saving. He washed his knee length hair quickly knowing that Mai would always make him go back to do it if he hadn't before stepping out of the shower and drying off, changing back into his clothes, he brushed his hair before re-binding it and headed back downstairs with the used towel. Once he had said Goodbye to Grammar Mai and Grampar Xiou he had to run to the restaurant so he had to run to the restaurant so he had to run to the restaurant so he wouldn't be late, he was lucky that the owners of the restaurant he worked at insisted on the uniform being cleaned professionally and had them done over night so they where waiting every morning clean and ready. He pushed the door open and ran into the changing room just as 7 o'clock arrived so he was on time he changed into his white and yellow top that had a blue under top, and baggy white trousers, he applied a pain white bandana to his head to keep his bangs out of the way before he entered the main part of the restaurant and helped the others set out.

The day had been the worst for Rei in the last few months and it wouldn't be over for another 6 hours, midnight is when he would finished like he had the night before but he was struggling on surviving on 3 hours sleep but luckily it hadn't been the boss or manager that he had had the trouble with but the customers, especially the ones he was waiting on at the moment and he was fast losing his patients, a group of foreign business men had come in as a good bye meal before they departed back to their own companies and they obviously drank before they had come in and now they where terrorizing the waitresses that tried to serve them, so the manager had changed so waiters where doing the service but it didn't help as they seemed more enamored with the boys as with the girls and their main targets where Rei and a boy just older than him with a waist length plate of dark green hair. There was a hand currently resting on his ass as he set out the plates and he moved it but it continued to come back before the hand slapped his ass and the owner propositioned him involving money and a hotel nearby, Rei stalked off and stormed into the kitchen trying to calm down.

"Kon, why are you not out there?" came a shout before the owner of the voice noticed the pissed off look on Rei's face.

"if he touches me one more time Ling" growled Rei before taking a breath, pushing down his emotions like he had been doing for the last two years and picked up a tray and walked out to serve again, once again the hand was back and Rei politely refused the man's advanced but one of his friends joined in while the others started on the green haired boy who though older was a thin boy who couldn't fight anyone. Rei pulled away from the two that where clinging to him and sent a glance to the kitchen, the message clear –get the manager- before he walked towards the other man and tried to pull him out of the men's hold but Rei wasn't as strong as he used to be and his strength was waning because he was so tired, he managed to grasp the boys arm who was called Omi and get a small distance away from the men, he glanced up and saw Ling coming towards the table with Titi and Calica the two big built cooks to get the men out but Rei doesn't see the man who grabbed Omi pulling Rei off balanced before the one that had proposition him earlier had finally realized he thought he had been wronged and slapped Rei hard round the face knocking Rei over who reactions weren't quick enough as he fell on his side, hitting his head on the floor with a crack, Rei blacked out.

Ling saw what had happened to Rei but was worried when Rei hadn't got back up to fight back . Titi and Calica had got the drunks out of the restaurant before closing and locking the doors as all others had left because of the racket the business group had been making. The manager moved over to where Rei had fallen to see that he was on the floor out cold.

"Titi" he called, the large cook appeared at the managers side and looked down at Rei before picking him up and taking a seat holding him in his lap as Ling looked over the cut on the Neko's temple.

Rei blinked and stirred before looking groggily around him to find that he was say in Titi's lap while Ling's wife was fussing and cleaning the cut on his head, he winced and struggled.

"Keep Still" ordered Titi holding him tighter as Kimiko cleaned and dressed his cut. Once she had finished he struggled for Titi to let him go but the man held on then he realized that Kimiko was speaking to him.

"are you alright? Rei…..Rei?" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine" mumbled Rei using his strength to get out of Titi's hold but the world span around him, his legs gave way as he went towards the floor but Titi caught him.

"he should go to a hospital" stated Kimiko "he could have concussion"

"I'm fine" mumbled Rei, finally his vision clearing slightly as he started to walk away before he was pushed into a chair by Omi.

"you're not fine" he said looking sternly at Rei, Rei growled angrily and his eyes narrowed, baring his teeth.

"I should know if I am alright" he said before stalking into the changing room to get changed. Omi watched the Neko in shock, the transformation had made him jump.

"Whoa" he said, some nodded in agreement. Ling turned to Calica.

"make sure he gets home, if he'll let you, stay the night" he said, Calica went to go when Omi stopped him.

"It's my fault he got hurt, I'll go" he said before going after the Neko, he was in time to see him stumble out of the door, quickly Omi changed into his normal clothes before following Rei, he watched Rei walk all over the place obviously dizzy, he followed behind knowing roughly where Rei lived but was surprised when he turned off to the old Chinese house that Mai Kaitica lived at, hiding at the bottom of the garden he watched the door open and a pushchair be handed to Rei by a man who looked concerned but Rei brushed it off, he moved as Rei came back down to garden, pushing the pushchair Omi could see a toddler inside, this was confused Rei didn't have a family, shaking his head he started to follow him again until they reached the flat that Rei began to enter.

"Rei" he called deciding now he better catch him before he went inside.

"Omi?" asked Rei trying to focus on the man

"Ling wanted someone to make sure you home alright" said Omi "didn't know you had a little one"

Rei shock his head "Not mine, My auntie gave him to me to look after for awhile, she's in hospital" said Rei lied using Omi's observation for him.

"is that why you're been off" said Omi. Rei nodded before dizziness overcame him, he gripped the pushchair handles to try and steady himself.

"whoa there, another thing Ling asked if I could stay the night to make sure your alright" said Omi

"I'll be fine Omi, once I'm relaxed and get some sleep" said Rei a fake smile covering his face.

"at least let me make sure you get to bed please" said Omi kindly, Rei gave in and lead the older boy to the lift, swearing when it had the out of order sign on it. He turned to Omi.

"couldn't give us a hand up the stairs could you?" he asked, Omi nodded.

"what floor?"

"4th" said Rei, Omi nodded and said he'd take the pushchair if Rei wanted to carry his cousin. Rei agreed and they started the walk up the stairs, out of breath Omi was the first to make it on the fourth landing with Rei behind holding the asleep child, he passed Omi and open his door, turning the light on as he entered revealing the hole of a flat that he lived in.

"Sorry about the mess" apologized Rei as he set the child down to change him into his night clothes while Omi collapsed the pushchair. Rei smiled at the green haired man. "do you want a drink?" he offered as he set the sleeping toddler into its bed, hoping that it would stay asleep tonight.

"no, I only stayed to make sure that you made it to your home alright" said Omi "here's my number incase you need any help. I'll pick you up tomorrow to make sure that you're alright in the morning."

Rei looked at the older man. "fine, if I'm not here go to Mai's where you saw I got the child from, I'll probably be there" said the Neko releasing a yawn.

"see you tomorrow Rei and remember ring if you need anything" said Omi before leaving the flat waving before he disappeared. Rei closed the door before leaning against it releasing a breath closing his eyes against the forming headache, drained Rei heaved himself up from the door checked the child was alright before pulling off his clothes and changed into his night clothes and falling into bed after turning the light off, he relaxed his mind and body, floating into subconscious.

222222222222222222222222222

"whaaa" spilt the silence, the person on the bed shifted and opened their eyes slowly, groggily registering what was going on., he rose and stumbled towards the toddler, glancing at the clock but could only make out blurred red lights, picking up the child he started to rock it slowly while humming but the child continued to wail, Rei sat heavily on his bed his head spinning and pounding, the wailing was sharpening the pain. He tried everything he had the night before and again the child continued to wail, tears filled dull amber eyes as the pain grew to much, the child sensing it's guardians distress quieted down slightly and released a purr. Tears continued to trace down Rei's face as the past two years of emotions crashed into him, absentmindedly he placed the child back into it's bed where if fell silent, Rei blindly made his way back to the bed and curled up into a tight ball, crying heavily all sadness and depression rising and taking hold of his soul and mind, memories of the Bladebreakers and his old life resurfacing, soon tiredness and pain made his body close down and he was deep in his subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thank you to:-

Stasha Malfoy – this is nothing to do with my T/K/R series, this is just an idea that got into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it.

Vampyre Neko – hope you continue to like it.

Autumnburn - well here is some more enjoy.

Devlinn Reiko- sama – I'm holding back the details on the child for a reason you'll have to read to find out what that reason is though. Here is the update enjoy

Neko Yaoi – Thank you for your criticism and I'll do my best but my grammar is crap and if you want quick undated I can't have it beta read, cus I put it up went I have written it…hope the grammar isn't too bad and the spacing his better…..the questions on the baby you'll have to read and find out.

E.L – Here is the second chapter, sorry about the grammar but my spelling and grammar is really bad. Enjoy the chapter.

Natasha-Li – hope you carry on finding it interesting.

Neko-Jenn – here is some more,

KuronekoHikage - you'll have to wait for the pairing sorry.

Bloodmistress – I hope it's not too confusing.

Kero-chan39 – well here is some more hope you like it.

Animeandraia - I would like to thank you for reviewing my other stories as I never got a chance, well I hope you go a good sleep and here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Azn Hiwatari – It's not a one-shot, I don't think I could ever write one of them and you story isn't crap it's good. Here is another chapter enjoy.

Darksaphire – aww don't cry…and I'm not saying who he gets with you're gonna have to wait and see.

Chapter 2

**-------------------2 years before ------------------------ **

The air was cool as Rei walked out of his hotel into the courtyard, the wind playing with the black bangs that framed his face, Rei had turned 19 but didn't look much different from what he always did, his features had become more defined and his face had become thinner as had his body but it held hidden muscles, golden eyes had mellowed slightly but still help there sharp look. He stood at 5 ' 6 and his hair was still held in it's white wrap at the base of his head while his bangs where spiked and held back by a black bandana. He was dressed in a tight black sleeveless T-shirt with a pair of baggy black trousers.

The Neko walked towards the minicab waiting for him as his luggage had already been packed so it was just waiting for him, he got into the back and they started the journey towards Tyson's grandpa's dojo.

The team were meeting up again as another style of the Beyblade tournament had started for older bladers so naturally the Bladebreakers being too old for the normal blading but still holding the title had been invited to join this form of beyblading with other older teams to see how it would kick off. A couple of months ago they had won their last junior championship and Mr. Dickinson didn't want their talent to go to waste so they where entered into this new one that they didn't know much about. They had agreed and now they where meeting up to go into the qualifying rounds with other Japanese teams before going to the world.

The Taxi stopped and Rei opened the door as soon as he did he could hear the shrill voice of Hilary followed by the recognizable moaning of Tyson and the light laughter of Max, the driver of the cab handed Rei his bags and the Neko paid him. Rei had flown in from Hong Kong late last night and Mr. Dickinson had paid for the hotel for the night. He moved quietly to the door to Tyson's garden and hide behind it as he peered through and grinned.

In the middle was Hilary shouting at Tyson who was now towering over her, Hilary had turned into a decent looking woman at the age of 18, with her brown hair reaching her mid back and she had filled out in figure, she was now 5'7 which slightly annoyed Rei but he brushed it off he was happy to see her, she was dressed in a white skirt with a pink off the shoulder top finished with white sneakers.

Opposite her was Tyson who was pushing 6 foot and had bulked out like his father because of the training that Grampar did with him, willingly or not, Tyson had his navy blue ponytail like always and his ever present red cap, his face had lost it's chubbiness and had become more defined, his blue eyes had become deeper and wise, He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone. Rei scanned the rest of the garden to see who else he could see when a familiar tapping noise caught his attention, he looked over to the porch to see Kenny leaning over Dizzy, the chief had changed a lot and become more confident since getting together with Hilary and it had nearly been a year. The younger boy had grown to the same height as Hilary, his brown mop had been tames and had grown out to a ponytail that held it off his eyes that were frames in a pair of oval rimless glasses showing his Grey eyes, he was dressed in a white shirt with a black tie with sliver pattern, that hung lose around his neck he also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans that seemed to hand off him.

Next to him was Max, when Rei saw him he felt a small stirring his stomach as he looked the blonde up and down, the wild blonde hair was a wild as ever and as bright as usual, his blue eyes still held deceptive innocence, dancing with mirth at the scene of the small girl yelling at Tyson and his face always still seemed to be smiling constantly. He was dressed in a pair of green shorts and a yellow T-shirt both showing his muscular figure, Max had taken up training with Kai on how to defend himself and it had agreed with his body giving him an athletic build without being too muscular, and it draw attention from both sex's.

22222

Rei was about to open the door when a hand on his shoulder made him yelp and spin round to come face to face with a familiar muscular chest.

"Hey Kai, sneak up on me why don't ya" teased Rei stepping back to looking up at Kai who was stood before him, a smirk on his lips. The captain of the team was also 19 but was nearing his 20th birthday and was the tallest of the team reaching just over 6'foot but Tyson would probably pass him in the future. The two toned hair was still wild and the blue tattoo's where covered up with foundation making his face look paler than usual, making those scarlet eyes even more noticeable and attention snaring, specially when they where shining with laughter. Rei looked his team mate and best friend over, Kai still had his muscular build but wasn't as bulky as he had been when he was 16 but it was still toned, being shone off by the tight black muscle top like the one that he used to where in the first tournament and a pair of deep red combat trousers.

"well Kitty afraid to go in" teased the bluenet back, Rei stuck his tongue out before shouldering his rucksack and taking a step towards the door before turning to Kai.

"are you coming?" he asked leaning against the door.

"want he to hold your hand" teased Kai grinning.

"you wouldn't even if I asked you too" stated Rei before going to step through the door, yelping as someone picked him up and throw him over their shoulder.

"you right I wouldn't hold you hand" said Kai as he carried the struggling Neko into the garden of the dojo, the sound of Hillary's stretching stopped as Kai entered.  
  
"KAI" yelled Max bounding up to him and hugging him before going behind him to see who was over his shoulder " and Rei" he beamed looking into golden eyes.

"Hey Maxi" smiled Rei. "hey bluebell, let me go" said Rei as he started to struggle again, Kai lifted his hand and Rei used that to push off the older boys shoulder and jump to the ground adding a little flip as he did it. The others cheered at the move, Kai frowned.  
  
"it's like you've never done that before" he said as he started to walk towards the house. Rei shrugged and followed, soon the younger ones followed with the usual 'how ya been?' and 'what ya been up to?' but there wasn't all that much time between seeing each other from before so they moved from that to blading quiet quickly as suggestions about the new Beyblade style as, Kai was leaning against the door watching the team as usual as they talked about the up coming battles that could be happening. It wasn't long until Grampar came into the gym room followed by Mr. Dickinson who smiled widely in greeting.  
  
"ah Hello my Bladebreakers" he smiled as he looked each of his group over "already here and ready I see"  
  
"we can't wait" shouted Tyson jumping up "Dragoon is so ready"

"well I hope that you are also ready" said Mr. D "this is not your typical tournament"

Kai looked at the old man for a hint on what he was talking about but the elderly English man simple lead the way to the bus with the teenage group behind him. Rei walked beside the quiet Kai who was deep in thought,  
  
"you'll stick like that" teased Rei reaching up to tap the bluenet on the head bringing the scarlet eyes to rest on him.

"looks like you already did" retorted Kai, Rei stuck his tongue out at the bluenet before running past him to walk with Max and Tyson.  
  
"Hey guys" he smiled " what you talking about?"

"you and Kai" blurted Tyson earning himself a glare off Max.

"what about me and Kai?" asked Rei as he stopped looking confused.  
  
"well aren't you together?" said Max something in his blue depths that Rei couldn't recognize.

"no, we're best friends that's all, I mean Kai's cute but not my type" said the Neko smiling "plus he likes someone but he wont tell me who"  
  
"because I know how kittens like to gossip" came Kai's voice as he appeared behind Rei "and I like to keep that little fact to myself" he finished before walking to the bus sitting at the back like he used to and always has, Tyson bounded on after him trying to pester the name of who had captured the cold teenagers heart out of the teenager who was sat in his usual piss off and leave me alone pose. Rei shook his head at the younger bluenet who was sat beside Kai, before the Neko took his own set in the center of the bus, Max sat in the chair opposite while Kenny and Hilary look the seats at the front of the bus while Mr. D sat behind Grandpa who was driving.

Rei relaxed into his seat and fell into a light doze before the feeling he was being watched, he opened on of his golden eyes and looked in the direction it was coming from to find himself looking at Max who was facing away with a blush staining his cheeks, Rei closed his eyes again confused before he stretched and focused on the scenery outside ignoring Tyson's voice who was still bugging Kai, who if you looked closer was actually asleep.

The bus stopped outside the large structure that is next to the usual beyblade tournament arena, it looked very much the same on the outside but as they entered they saw that all the teams where older that the usual challengers that they had faced. Mr. D ushered them through the halls and into the empty stadium before hurrying them towards the changing rooms without them being able to look around. Once they had stopped in the changing rooms Kai turned to the old man.  
  
"Why was there a fighting cage in the stadium" he asked briskly still annoyed that Tyson hadn't dropped the subject about his crush.  
  
"Ah well that's part of the older beyblade tournament, that is why

I told you to take up a fighting style and get physically fit" said the BBA manager.  
  
"why?" asked Rei as he sat on one of the benches, Max joined him.

"there is a fight am I right?" said Kai leaning against the wall.

"Ah yes" smiled Mr. D "get yourself prepared, I have the utter most faith in you my boys" with that the elderly English gentleman left so the news could sink in.

"I'm glad I did my training with Kai now" said Max grinning.

" so you think we have to win the fight as well as the beybattle?" said Kenny before opening Dizzy who has opened as many pages in it as she could fine.

"I'm sorry chief but I was sworn to secrecy until he told you" apologized the trapped bit-beast.

"we understand Dizzy" smiled Rei "we using out usual plan with Kai as the sub?"

"Hn" said Kai looking over his team "Rei you go sub until or if we get to the worlds, secret weapon"

"but" said Rei

"I'm the captain, I fight you beybattle if we can do that" said Kai firmly.

"yes it's an option rarely used but I agree with Kai on this, Rei will be our wild card that will be used in a draw or nearing the final or if we need to win" said Kenny thoughtfully " I will say that Tyson, followed by Max then Kai in physical and Rei in beybattle."

Rei huffed slightly but saw the reasoning in the plan, he would be underestimated within the fights and it would be used to their advantage. Max, Tyson and Kai started to warm un at Kenny's instruction.

"this will lead to the world tournament because we where the only team from our region" said Kenny looking at the official site, "we will face 6 teams, the first three in beybattles then the last three in fighting and beybattle"

"what's the scoring?" asked Max as he stretched his legs.

"you get points for the beybattle, 10 for a win, 5 for a draw and none for losing" started the chief "the fight is a point for every minute that you stay in the ring that goes to both fighter and the winner gets an extra 50 points to their total"

"cool" said Tyson as he jogged on the spot. Rei stood up and stretched as well just in case. The room was silent the only sounds where the breathing of the team and Kenny tapping on Dizzy before he got everyone surrounding him and shut Dizzy.

"the teams are tough and experienced but the ones at the world will be harder but if we make it through I think we should have a chance" said Kenny.

"If wind bags rookie luck holds out" said Kai smirking at Tyson, who was working through the insult before he released a

'hey' everyone started to laugh and was cut off by the bell going off signifying the start of the tournament the team prepared themselves mentally before they walked out towards the arena Kai leading.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

****

PRESENT

Faint whimpering made the Neko shift and pull away from the memory before once again the pull of the darkness was too much and so the Neko Jin went back into the welcoming arms of oblivion ignoring the whimpering of the child.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 – here is a update hope you enjoy it 

Yaoi Tiger- another chapter for you...speak to you soon.

Autumnburn - here is some more enjoy.

Kero-chan39 – here is another chapter for you enjoy.

Animeanddraia – here is some more....well they flew in the night before the tournament for different reasons...thank you for telling me though....enjoy the chapter and enjoy.

E.L – I'm thinking of the sequel to when it's hot...but have writers block there at the moment...give me time and I will write one most probably. If you get confused again tell me and I'll explain. Here is a new chapter for you enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – you're gonna have to find out who the father is by reading!

Stasha Malfoy – here is an update hope you like it

Darksaphire- must resist puppy eyes! Ahhhh!!!!....sorry can't tell you anything you're gonna have to read to find out –puppy eyes back- pwease

Chapter 3 (short chapter)

PAST

They had done it, they had won the tournament and they couldn't believe it nor could the audience or other challengers, the previous champions where calling for a re-match but the officials had denied there request, the Bladebreakers just stood there in shock before Mr. D and Tyson's Grampar had ushered them bout of the arena into the changing rooms.

"I said I had the utter most faith in you" beamed Mr Dickinson as he handed out drinks. Rei looked at his team, they had done it again their rookie luck had held out in this and they where going to the world tournaments held in a few weeks time, Tyson was in his usual hyper mood that he got after winning even though his had lost the most battles out of the team, Max was sat staring into space a grin on his face as he held Draciel in his hand after Kenny had fixed the spin gear after a hard battle that he still won. Kai was probably the only annoyed one who was glaring at the team even Rei. Amber eyes locked with scarlet trying to get some kind of answer about what was wrong before giving up as Mr Dickinson said his goodbyes and said the bus would be back in 10 mintues before the English man left the room that is when Kai exploded.

"What in the hell do you call that? Battling!!" he yelled glaring at each of the team in order "have you even touched your blades in the time we where apart?!!. Tyson those battles where just plain Shit, you've fort more experiences than that and you lost. Max your defence was sloppy and Rei your speed was as slow as a sloth, and I'm not even gonna start on the physical fights"

Everyone was in stunned silence before Dizzy spoke.

"don't hide what you really feel Kai, let it out"

Max smirked at the comment before chuckling, which made Rei smile before laughing and this continued until all the younger ones where howling in laugher, Kai tries to keep the angry look on his face but a smirk broke through before he too started to laught.

"okay, I agree with Kai, you all where a bit slow. Have you done much ?" asked Kenny.

"A bit" said Tyson "been roped into running the Dojo a lot more recently"

Max smiled "I've done more work on my attack than my defence recently" he said, they turned to Rei who was looking guilty and shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Dizzy as Kai glared at he Neko.

"Erm....haven't had the time, I've had to take more shifts on at work because my flat rent went up" confessed Rei

"that's it, we're training none stop until the tournament." Everyone's protest was cut off when Kenny agreed with Kai before they where lead to the bus where they were silence. A couple of hours later they pulled up at Tyson's grandpa's dojo and walked into the gym, Grampar followed them.

"Hippin' battle" smiled the old man 'I'll cool a grandpa special for dinner" with that the old man let the group who stood in silence before Dizzy spoke up.

"well this is so none-stop" said the Bit-beast jolting everyone out of their thoughts as they looked blankly at the laptop before Kai turned on his heel.

"Practice in 10 mintues" he said walking out of the gym to outside where they could battle and practice in seclusion, the others looked at each other before Tyson announced that he was hungry and went to the kitchen while Kenny went to follow Kai to help set up the course, leaving Max and Rei alone they turned to each other and stared into each others eyes before they pulled away from each other blushing.

"So erm how's Hong Kong been?" asked the blonde American as he sat on his bedding pile, looking at Rei who smiled.

"Boring, work, work and more work" said the Neko who glanced at his watch as they sat in silence after the question. "better get outside" he said

"Yea. I'll get Tyson" said Max heaving himself to his feet and nearly running out of the gym, Rei looked confused before blinking and ignoring the way Max was acting before he made his way to the practice area. He walked into the open area to see Dranzer spinning around Kai's feet waiting for the signal to go round the course but the bluenet was still talking to Kenny. Rei moved towards his captain as their conversation ended and Kenny went to round the others up.

"What's the matter Kitty?" asked Kai as Rei sat next to him.

"Just annoyed I was so bad today," said Rei leaning against Kai's shoulder, "you're not that mad are you?"

"I'm not mad, we won but its Tyson who as been boasting constantly that has me annoyed apart from that we just need to work" said the captain truthfully.

"then you wont be angry when I say that after 2 weeks I'm gonna have to go back home for a month before making it back 4 weeks before the tournament" said Rei quietly.

"what why?" came Kai's surprised voice

"work" said Rei "I need the money that it will give and I have to book the tournament we go to as a holiday"

"but I thought you had the money Mr D gave you"

"it wont keep my job for me and I haven't told him my rent had increased and the landlord has been very patient and let me pay a little at a time but I'm about 3 months over due" said the Neko truthfully.

"what about the winnings?" asked Kai "wont that do something?"

"I pay that to Mr D in thanks for all he's done for me" smiled Rei

"what if I gave you my share of the winnings, I don't need them and it will help you catch up" said Kai seriously.

"I couldn't...." started Rei

"take it I'm a boy millionaire remember" grinned Kai

"I'll pay you back" said Rei seriously

"you can play me back in training, now h'up to it" grinned Kai swatting at Rei who was dancing around to avoid him smiling widely, he released Drigger who tore up the ground before spinning towards the first set if the obstacles spinning and side winding through the course of can's that where packed closely together.

"come on Drigger" whispered Rei as he heard Tyson and the others come out into the yard, the blade speed up and cornered the can's with ease before it headed for the wooden blocks set up to improve strength, Rei focused on the blocks ignoring the others, all his focus was on the blocks.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to:-**

**Autumnburn – okay I will follow you're command...here is more enjoy.**

**Animegoli – okay you are totally off with the Kai/Tyson pairing sorry and the other one...not gonna tell you if you're right or not you're gonna have to wait.**

**Yaoi Tiger – How's you?...see ya soon and hope you get to read this.**

**Dark Willow (aka: admiral2 - glad you like it and hope you continue to do so...must obey the puppy eyes well here is some more and the pairing you'll have to wait and see.**

**E.L – YAYAY!!! I HAVE A REWARD!! –_cough- _mental fit over thankies for the trophy and in return another chapter...enjoy.**

**Kodoku Wolf - okay...I hope my new format is more helpful, if it is still confusing asked me what you're confused on.**

**A few people have got confused so the past sections will be in italics.**

**Present!!**

**BANG BANG "**MR KON WILL YOU QUIET THAT CHILD"

"WHAAAA" the noise broke through Rei unconsciousness but he couldn't open his eyes they where too heavy, he tried to move but his limbs felt like lead weights, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The knocking stopped but the wailing didn't.

"call the police Mr Doon, that irresponsible child has probably left the poor baby alone" came a woman's voice, Miss Hown a woman that hated him because he hadn't married the mother of the child, the crying died down but was still there, Rei tried to move his hand flickered but that was it, he didn't know long he had been trying but he was finally able to move his legs over to the edge of the bed but his eyes felt like they where stuck together, he reached for a glass of water on his bedside table and splashed some over his face, they opened slightly but his sight was blurry, he stood up but ended up keeling forward landing on the floor on to his hands and knees only just stopping his from hitting the floor, he crawled in the vague direction of the child and tried to stand again this time he made a few steps before the dizziness hit again and he stumbled hitting the shoes he had taken off last night and he fell, out cold before he hit the floor all he could do was lay there listening to the cries of his child eyes closed and blood running down his face where he had hit his head again, he lay there unable to move he heard footsteps approach the door, an unknown length of time later.

**BANG**

**BANG**

"Mr Kon it's the police open the door" came the call and Rei could only answer in his mind once again the banging started, making the child wail louder. "Mr Kon we will break the door down if you do not answer"

Once again Rei couldn't give an answer, the footsteps retreated and 2 returned with the banging this time louder and along with the cracking of the door, with one last bang the door swung open, Rei could see the light slightly through his eyelids but not a mass amount, he heard someone fumble for the light switch letting artificial light brighten the room.

"Can't call this a home can you, more like a box" said a female voice,

"Yeah. The noise came from over there" said a masculine voice as foot steps moved before they stopped short.

"Tracy call an ambulance, I found why the kid weren't answering" said the man again as Rei felt someone kneel beside him and check his pulse, Rei wanted to move, to say he was there as the man checked him over, the crying of the child stopped as another set of footsteps moved towards the draw that held it.

"cute little one aren't you?" came Tracey's cooing voice as she settled the child down, more people arrived into the room along with Miss Hown and here usual remarks.

"He was probably drunk, hasn't got a good woman to keep him in line" was her input before she was pushed out of the room by the male policeman saying it could be a crime scene, the footsteps left butt soon more arrived this time Rei assumed it was an ambulance, one went to Rei while another to the child.

"the child seems fine physically, they is formula by his side and a extremely well made cot, this young man has been keeping the child well it seems"

"by the way he is lay I say he was trying to reach the child before he fell hitting his head and losing consciousness" the female medic said beside him before she pushed him over on to his back to check he was okay. "this cut isn't fresh but re-opened and there is bruising on his cheek shaped like a hand" she added as she patched the cut up sending two police officers to get the trolley.

Rei was lifted up into the bed and was wheeled to the lift, Rei could hear the chatter around him but the ding of the lift was the loudest followed by.

"Rei!" Omi's voice was loud and clear.

"Excuse me sir but we need to get him to the hospital" said one of the medics

"can I come with?" asked the green haired man.

"are you related?" asked the man would was carrying the child.

"cousin" lied Omi but the medics brought it and Omi was beside the bed looking at the unconscious Rei "can he hear me?"

"We're not sure, they'll know when we get him to the hospital" Rei could imagine the soothing smile on the medics face as she said that. The bed moved again as Omi walked beside him calling his name, no matter how much Rei wanted to answer he didn't have the energy to move, the elevator dinged again and the bed was one the move but stopped when a police man walked over.

"could it be assault?" he asked looking at the medic before seeing Omi his eyebrows furrowed. "you where at the station earlier weren't you? The attack at the restaurant"

Omi nodded before looking at Rei "he was the waiter they attacked but he said he'd call if there was a problem"

"well that mean's there is no crime scene here unless the child turns up anything, but no foul play at the house but at the restaurant so well leave the place unless we're needed for anything else" said the officer before ordering for the clearing of the place and Rei was loaded into the back of the ambulance for the drive to the hospital, the rumple of the engine relaxed Rei and soon he was in a deep subconscious again nothing of the present world woke him or reached him.

**PAST**

_The house was buzzing it was the 8th of October and Kai's 20th Birthday and everyone was invited to the birthday party later that night at one of Kai's mansions and the Bladebreakers where currently decorating the house, Tyson and Max bounded round the house acting like 13 year olds again decorating the rooms, Kenny trailed behind them making sure that they weren't too extreme with the amount of decoration or mess they made. Kai had bailed out of the house to get some proper drinks as all that where invited were over 18, while Rei helped Kai's cook with the food little things to go on plated to eat if wanted. The maids and butler had been given the choice to join in or have the night off but before they did they set up all of the guest rooms ready for after the party so no-one would have to drive home and all would get a bed each._

_The afternoon rolled in and the team was relaxing before Kai came in looking annoyed._

"_what's up?" asked Tyson_

"_I got ID'ed, I'm 20 and I got ID'ed then I had to give them my drivers licence for them to believe me, Even Kenny doesn't get ID'ed anymore" huffed Kai as he sat down._

"_I get ID'ed" input Rei "all the time"_

'_yeah but you look about 12" teased Tyson_

"_at least I don't act it" retorted the Neko grinning._

"_oh hush you two you're acting like 3 year olds" said Max smiling " so who's coming to night?"_

"_Demo boys, Majestic's bar Robert, Psykics, all stars, Hilary and friends and I think that's all" said Kenny "oh and Dizzy"_

"_remembered me then Kenny dearest?" said the laptop._

"_we could never forget you Dizzy" said Rei_

"_always the charmer, you're making me blush" said Dizzy, the group laughed before they went there separate ways to get ready for the party._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this chapter is just what came into my mind so sorry if it's random. Thank you to:- 

E.L – okay...hope this helps

'present' – what is happening to Rei at the moment in his life with the child.

'Past' – is the event that have happened to make him run and be alone.

Does that help?

Darksaphire – you reviewed now that's all that matters.......and yes I've evil...with a name 'devilburns' may of give that away.

Dark Willow (akaAdmiral2 - -huggles Rei plushy – yay...thankies....-huggles Dark Willow- and here is some more for you.

Kodoku Wolf – you'll have to find out how Rei has the baby..sorry

Outcast Neko- hope this makes you feel better.

Autumburn – you'll have to find out what happens.

_Chapter 5_

_-still past-_

_Rei wondered up to his room where he had his new outfit that he had saved for because of the extra money Kai had given to him, he had had enough to save a little all month including the fact he had finally got a pay rise at work and customers where generous with tips, thinking this was his lucky period of time Rei was happy and he had been doing more blading and training physical training, going into his room he sat and unraveled his raven locks and brushing them through before digging out his new outfit and laying on his bed. The bathroom called him and he answered locking the door behind him, he started the water letting it warm up as he stripped off before entering the warm water letting it run down his body, he relaxed with the massaging water before reaching for his shampoo and conditioner, washing his hair carefully once it was cleaned and conditioned he set about washing himself using Vanilla scented shower cream._

_Once he was done all over he turned the shower off and reached for a towel rapping one around himself and another round his hair before he walked into his room stopping as he saw Kai sat on his bed waiting._

"_What's up?" he asked as he started to rub his hair dry._

"_I....I don't know how to ask this?" blushed Kai "erm....how'd you let someone you like know that you like them without seeming overly helpless or desperate?" he said in one breath and blushed the same colour as Rei's bandana. _

"_I'm not the best person to ask but I have leant try and converse with him or her then later start making subtle touches and flirt, drop a few hints. It they pick them up and stay then have fun" smiled Rei as he started to dry himself not bothered Kai was there as they had seen each other naked before as they had had a brief fling before they realized that they where just best friends and couldn't do anymore than Kiss, cuddle and the occasional shower together. "so who is it?...I swear I wont tell"_

"_not saying until I have a worthwhile promise or oath" said Kai._

"_I'll cook for the hole time I'm here" said Rei as he started to brush his hair._

"_not good enough Kitten" smirked Kai._

"_I'll do the dishes"_

"_no"_

"_wash you're head....give you a massarge......a........a heartfelt promise?..........spanking?" listed Rei each getting a shake of the head until the last one._

"_swear it" said Kai_

"_hu?" asked Rei confused_

"_spanking...swear it" said Kai_

"_fine...I Rei Kon swear to submit to a spanking from Kai Hiwatari if I tell anyone including the person themselves that said Kai Hiwatari likes them and submits to swats if I tease said Hiwatari or others" said Rei holding up his hand and trying to keep a straight face._

"_I accept you oath and you know I will keep you too it" said Kai seriously before laughing._

"_come on I've put my butt on the line here" said Rei as he pulled on a pair of black silk boxers before sitting next to Kai but not to close incase he did have to run for laughing._

"_T..Tala" muttered Kai quietly. Rei was quiet for a moment before saying something._

"_good choice" he choked before swallowing "the way you where acting I thought you where gonna say Tyson or something"_

_Kai looked like he was gonna be sick "Tyson!" he gasped before he burst into laughter "that bag of hot air"_

_Rei shrugged and got up to finish doing his hair._

"_so you think I should go for it?" asked Kai after he had calmed down._

"_yes I do, at least then you know what he likes and you can go for some else if he likes someone else" said Rei looking at Kai and smiled brightly. "you would make a cute couple"_

"_yes and when are you going to get your other half?" asked Kai_

"_I will at some point" said Rei "they have to compete with what I've already seen" he said smirking looking Kai up and down. Kai rolled his eyes._

"_down kitty" he said before standing up "one other question how do I look?"_

_Rei looked the bluenet over who had spiked his hair more before laying a few of his bangs down to frame his face, moving from the hair to his face Rei could see that Kai had covered his blue Tattoo's making him seem more approachable, from his face Rei's eyes moved to Kai's outfit Kai was wearing one of his muscle tops that was ripped around the bottom revealing flashes of his pale skin underneath that stood out against the black material. On the bottom half Kai was wearing tight dark blue jeans that fitted his figure and muscular legs._

"_Good, if Tala turns you down tonight I wouldn't mind taking over" purred Rei before laughing._

"_I take it it's looks okay" smiled Kai "well I better see if the others are ready" with that Kai left Rei to get ready. Rei brushed his hair through once more before plaiting it to sway around his knees before he pulled on his outfit and added extra touches. Once he was finished he looked at his reflection in the mirror._

_He stood there with his hair braided while his bangs framed his face, his face was his natural tan with eye liner round his eyes to make them stand out, his outfit consisted of a red tight crop top that stopped above his navel showing his mid-rift also a pair of black leather trouser that fitted like a second skin, checking himself over once more he started to head downstairs to hear the bell go and see Tyson and Max race to answer it._

_The bluenet skidded into the hall with his hair down hanging around his shoulders that contrasted against the white sleeveless shirt that he was wearing that had the top two button's undone, but matched the navy blue baggy trousers that he wore. He was followed by Max that Rei stopped to look at._

_The Blonde had left his hair wild and natural, he was wearing a overly loud green T-shirt that said 'my fashion is my own' followed by Orange and green knee length shorts._

_The door was opened and Hilary plus a couple of her friends stood there. Hilary had straightened her hair and was dressed in a black knee length dress followed by little black kitty heeled shoes. Behind her was the identical twins Amy and Anna both with waist long black hair and dressed in the same style of tight T-shirt and jeans but there tops where different colours, Anna had a purple top while Amy had blue. Next was Kaylie an athletic girl with blue eyes, brown hair and the best humor ever. Lucii was stood quietly beside her, her curls hung around her face and she was the quietest of the group._

_Tyson invited them in before shouting Kenny for Hilary before leading the girls to the lounge, Rei finished descending the stairs and the doorbell went, calling that he would get it he answered the door to greet the Psykics._

"_Hey guys" he smiled as he let each of them in, Kain had had a growth spurt to be the same size as Kai but had stayed the same in every other way as he had been all those years away, he was now dressed in light blue shirt and black Jeans, next to him was Jim who grinned._

"_Where's the B-day boy?" he asked as he straightened his yellow T-shirt._

"_Lounge, through there" directed Rei as he looked at the rest of the team, Goki came in having to duck slightly to get into the door he was tall and I mean he made Gary look small. Next to him was Salima who had cut her hair to shoulder length and looked vaguely like a man. "this way you two" smiled Rei as he lead the others to the lounge, where Rei noticed the pile of presents start to grow on the table. Kai looked at them as if one was a bomb because well last time one was and his birthday was ruined by the bomb disposal unite having to come and defuse it. Rei smiled reassuringly before the door rang again as the Majestic's arrived all dressed up each saying a greeting before saying that Robert might be able to come later, Kai went to the serieo and put on a mixture of CD's all he had made with different bands and styles on them, while Tyson and Max started to give out drinks._


	6. chapter 6

Thank you to:- 

Kodoku Wolf – here is more and yep you're right it's not Kai's....but you'll have to wait to see who's it is.

E.L - -_blushes_- I don't think I'm one of the bed...but thank you for the complement.

Kero-chan39 – well here is some more!! Hope you like it!

Darksaphire – aww sorry....but you still have to wait

Autumburn – read and find out...hope you like it

Imari – 5 chapters in one go.....well here is more hope you like it!

Dark willow(aka:admiral2 - -_eats cookies- _They where good...and thank god Tyson didn't make them...here is some more story...hope you enjoy it.

BloodMistress – sorry it wasn't soon but here is some more.

Chapter 6 

_The night had darkened into an inky sky and the party was in full swing with everyone arriving and drinking. Rei was currently dancing with Oliver who was trying to make Steve jealous and it seemed to be working as the American football player came charging over to have the next dance._

_Rei smirking another couple matched, he looked at his work Tyson and Anna were sat talking to each other before Anna kissed him and they started to make out, next was Emily and Salima who where feeding each other and lastly was Steve and Oliver who where dancing._

_Moving from his achievements to his next targets, one was currently dancing with Johnny while trying not the let the Scot touch him the other glowered on, Rei smirked before making his way through the crowd taking a drink as he went and he appeared at the man's side._

"_Hey Tala" he greeted following the red heads gaze at Kai who was grinning as he got Johnny frustrated "enjoying the view?"_

"_just lost in space, pretty kitty" smirked Tala before he went off to talk to Bryan, Rei resisted the urge to pout and stomp his foot, gulping the rest of his pineapple breezer. He decided to enlist help into his plan to fine information, cus obviously Tala hadn't been drinking enough, he moved over to Tyson who had left Anna to talk to Amy while he got food for them both._

"_Tyson I need your help" said Rei_

"_Sorry Kitty you're cut but not my type" grinned Tyson, Rei smacked him on the shoulder._

"_not like that" said Rei "I need to get Kai and his crush together"_

"_who is it?" asked Tyson eagerly_

"_I can't say" said Rei grinning "doesn't matter now Anna's calling" with that Rei went to walk off_

"_oh man you can't do that, tell me!" said Tyson as he started to follow Rei who was walking through the dancing crowd._

"_it's something I know but can't pass on" said Rei as he continued walking, Tyson grumbled under his breath before going back to Anna. Rei grinned before he headed for the kitchen for some cool air, entering his saw Kai sat drinking water but by the look of it had only just got there._

"_got you man yet?" Rei asked as he stood next to the bluenet, Kai looked about the kitchen._

"_Nope not yet, I can't see him" he said smiling "I see you're becoming the matchmaker of the party"_

"_I try" smiled Rei_

"_I just hope you remember your oath" said Kai smirking "I wouldn't want the spank that cute little butt of yours" he added before going to leave the kitchen before stopping and motioning Rei to come over to him before landing two swats on Rei butt "but alas I am for you've been teasing Tyson with you're knowledge"_

_Rei pouted and rubbed his backside before letting Kai lead them back to the party but he would still try and get Tala and Kai together just with out telling anyone else or telling Tala that Kai liked him. Rei loved a challenge._

_#####################3_

_The night was going into morning and the party was still in full swing even though some people had disappeared to their rooms while others continued to drink and Rei had slowly been getting Kai and Tala closer together but with the amount he had drinking his patience was getting low, he saw Kai getting a drink before Michael pulled him onto the dance floor where Kai tried to get away from him so Rei saw his chance, he walked over to Tala swaying as he went tripping as he got to the red head, Tala caught him._

"_you alright?" asked Tala_

"_yep" smiled Rei looked up at the 6'3 red head "but I gotta tell you something"_

"_come on then tell" said Tala smiling slightly_

"_come down here cus Kai can't hear" said Rei "cus I'll be in trouble if he does"_

"_what is it?" asked Tala as he leant down near the Neko's mouth._

"_I know someone likes you but I can't say who cus my butt will get blistered" giggled Rei before going to walk away but obviously Tala's patience's of the night was also getting low and decided Rei would have to tell him, Rei felt his wrist being grabbed as he was pulled into the relative silence of the study where he was pushed towards the desk with Tala blocking the door._

"_you pretty Kitty are going to tell me who you're talking about" said Tala seriously._

"_I can't" giggled Rei "I'd be in trouble I told you"_

"_I'll get it out of you kitten, easy or hard way" said Tala as he advanced on Rei who moved._

"_nope not gonna tell cus I'll get a spanking" said Rei sounding like a child refusing to do anything naughty._

"_and I'll beat your ass red for teasing me" said Tala as he once more advanced on Rei, who tripped over the chair he was trying to jump over. Tala caught him round the waist and placed him face down over his lap._

_Rei squirmed "no! I can't tell you" said Rei trying to get up, Tala swatted him once._

"_yet you delight in teasing me, Kitty's gonna get his reward" said Tala dropping another one. Rei struggled even more before blurting._

"_Kai told me not to tell you!!"_

_Tala swung Rei round to sit on the desk in front of him._

"_Kai?" he asked "is it Kai?"_

_Rei nodded feeling dizzy after the sudden movement. Tala hugged him._

"_thank you for your help little one, I'll make sure Kai stays off you're tail or tail end that is" smirked Tala as he lead him and Rei back out of the study, Rei shook his head before getting another drink to watch the scene play out._

_Tala made his way through the dancing people to where he reached Kai and Michael, the song had just finished and the American was trying to get the bluenet to dance again but Tala butted in ignoring Michael, walking Kai deeper in to the dance floor._

_Rei saw that Kai looked uncertain until Tala whispered something into his ear and for once a true smile appeared on Kai's face before they started to dance slowly holding each other. The Neko smiled another couple together, he went to search for his next victims but as he stood up all the alcohol he had been drinking went to his head._

"_Maybe I've had enough" he muttered to himself as he stood again only to find the chair again before someone helped him._

"_come on Rei. Lets get you somewhere quiet" came Eddies voice as he helped Rei into the hall "you gonna be alright here, just let the air get to you"_

_Rei nodded dizzily in thanks before going to sit on the stairs, soon someone sat next to him uncaring who it was Rei leant against them. Arms wrapped around him and rubbed his hips. Rei shifted and lifted his head up lips landing on his, lust ran through his body as he kissed back the flavors of Pineapple and Tea filled his mouth purple hair focused slightly._

"_we should move this upstairs" came the English voice as Rei had moved to straddle their lap. Rei allowed the person to lead his upstairs before he took the lead, leading them to his bedroom where purple hair became browny-red and their kisses were far more practiced. The new person opened the door his touched more direct swiping down Rei's back and ass. Rei's clothes came off his top soon followed. Touches fell everywhere on Rei not giving him chance to focus before he was plunged into the world of pleasure. He didn't hear the door open and close all he felt was the touches change to more gentle but dominate strokes, so Rei's world was full of pleasure and he entwined with the person until he blacked out._

_#################3_

Present! 

Omi sat beside Rei, the child on his lap fast asleep. He watched as the eyes flickered on the older Neko before they opened.

"Rei?" he called, the golden eyes turned to him before Rei croaked.  
  
"Omi....where am I?"

"Hospital, you passed out" explained Omi "I'll just get a doctor" the green man left and soon returned with a doctor in toe.

"Mr. Kon you're finally awake I see" smiled the Doctor as he checked Rei over. "I suppose after 2 week asleep, there are a few things that you need to do" smiled the Doctor before going to get a nurse to sort him out.

"Two Weeks" gasped Rei sitting up and holding his arms out for his child.

"Yea, Grammar Mai looked after the little one and said She'll be in later" said Omi handing over the child who snuggled up to Rei and purr lightly "why didn't you phone me?"

"I didn't have time....i hit the bed and was out...didn't wake up until the landlord started banging but couldn't move.....once I could, little one was screaming so I had to go to it but fell and was out cold again" said Rei before yawning.

"you've been asleep 2 weeks and you're still tired" came Mai's voice from the door as she entered. "I see you're finally awake young one"

"yes Grammar Mai" smiled Rei stretching.

"If you where mine you would be in a world of trouble, scaring me like that" she fussed taking a seat beside the bed.

"I didn't relies" defended Rei hugging his child "How's it been?"

"you never told me about the night crying or not sleeping, no wonder you're body shut down" scolded Mai "well no more, Ling has cut you're hours and you will have help looking after the child."

"but the rent" said Rei "and I don't need help"

"the family of the child will be comeing to help" said Mai sternly "I respected you're wishes but when you where ill, it needed to be done so I will be contacting them"

"No please" begged Rei "they wont want it, they'll do nothing please just leave it please"

"family?" suddenly came the question from Omi.

"ah he never told you that the little one was his did he?" said Mai ignoring Rei's warning looks.

"he told me that it was his cousin" said Omi

"because I didn't want anyone to know" growled Rei

"stop the sulking little cub...and I will get you some decent food, Omi come with me let Rei have some time alone with his child" said Grammar Mai as she lead the green haired youth out of the room before they left Omi turned back.  
  
"I think it's cool you bringing up the child by you're self but I think the family should help"

Rei smiled at the comment before looking down at the child in his arms.

"I haven't seen them since I ran away little one, they wont have know anything was wrong, they all though I had run away like I always do, not that that I knew who's u where at the time it was only when you where born that I realized who's you where"

"what made you run away?" came a nurses voice from the door "not the child"

"no something happened before, the I realized it was related to the pregnancy" said Rei before yawning.

"I'll get you a cot for your child to sleep in while you get some sleep aswell"

Rei smiled and waiting, a little while later the nurse came back with a cot for the child and left the two to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to:- 

Autumburn – you'll have to find out who the other parent was...sorry  
  
Imari – here is an update...just not that soon

Earthian Angel – Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it and carry on reading.

Wolfborg – thanx for the review...and speak to you at sometime.

Kodoku Wolf – you'll have to wait and see who is paired with who and wat happens....enjoy the chapter.

BloodMistress – here is an update...enjoy

Dark Willow(aka: Amiral2 – think who ya wanna think but let in into a secret....it's not Robert.

EL – here is the next chapter...hope u like it

Tara Ivanhov – same as Dark willow...think who ya wanna think....but I'm not gonna tell ya

Darksaphire – lol...here is some more enjoy

Chapter 7 Past 

_6 weeks had gone by and it had come up to world tournament of the adult Beyblading. The team walked into the arena looking at the dishes and cages that where waiting for the tournament to begin. The Bladebreakers all hoped that they where ready this time for what the fights and battles would though at them, Kai had trained them but made sure they didn't push themselves too far as they did. Tyson had improved as had Max and you could say Rei had but he had become more snappy and his moods changed like the wind. The Team captain was the only one that didn't stand Rei's mood and got the Neko to train with the 2 weeks that Rei had been in Japan to train._

_They looked round the stadium before they where ushered to the changing room, where they where given drinks and Mr. D made a prep talk that no-one really listened to. Tyson was focused on the battle and the fact Anna and Amy where in the crowd watching him. Max was deep in thought about something as was Kenny. Kai was trying to focus on the battle a head but part of him focused on the fact he would see Tala again after 6 weeks of phone calls and E-mails. Rei was trying the keep his cool he didn't feel that well, hadn't for a whole but had ignored it but sometimes his back would hurt him or he's stomach felt funny. A bell rang jolting everyone out of their thoughts, the bell was the signal that the start of the games, each team where introduced as they entered the arena, there was the Bladebreakers from Japan, Majestics for Europe, St Shields for themselves and the Demolition boys for Russia that was all. Many teams where still training up to get into this part of the Beyblade circuit. The Bladebreakers where called in and the battles where called out, revealing that 1 dish would be use at a time lengthening the games._

"_the first battle is The Majestics against the Bladebreakers, followed by the St shields against the Demolition boys" called the Jazz man, the teams took their places the Bladebreakers on one side of the dish as the Majestics the other. "first the Physical fight" announced Jazzman as the cage rose from the floor._

"_First is Kai verses Johnny" came AJ Toppers voice. A cheer went through the crowd as the Scot and Bluenet entered the ring glaring at each other, they readied themselves as the referee told them the rules before telling them to take their positions._

_Kai's face frosted over his fighting façade had made it's appearance. Johnny glared before started to taunt Kai but ended up winding himself up as Kai didn't answer or react._

_**BRING**_

_The bell rang and the fight began. Johnny charged at Kai who stood ready the two clashed grappling with each other. The Scot slammed a fist into Kai's face who reacted by kneeing him in the stomach before jumping over his and kicking the Scot in the back. Johnny ran into the cage, he stopped a second to get his breath before looking at Kai his eyes filled with rage before he went for Kai again but unlike Johnny Kai had kept his cool and reacted before flipping Johnny onto floor before sitting on his chest and holding his arms over his chest so he couldn't move._

"_3...2...1...end of match, Kai Hiwatari is the winner" called Jazzman, Kai got up from Johnny and began to leave when Johnny called him.  
  
"Hey Kai, if you wanted it like that I would have appeased you" called the Scot, Kai simply ignored the comment and kept walking but Johnny didn't give up. "I'm sure you'd enjoy being with me Kai, a real man"_

_Kai stopped before surprising the Scot as he began to laugh._

"_get off your high horse Johnny, you a real man don't make me laugh so back off and go back to the bimbo's that are paid to sleep with you" said Kai sharply smirking before he carried back to his team._

"_That was harsh" came Tala's voice as he came over to Kai before turning to Johnny "but I agree with the back off part and don't bother my boyfriend"_

_Johnny who was still in shock over Kai's comment hardly reacted to Tala's input before Oliver lead him back to the team. Tala turned back to Kai._

"_you need to watch your comments my Little Phoenix for a cute mouth it can come out with some overly harsh things" said Tala. Kai shrugged before sitting down to watch the next battle which was Max and Robert._

"_after the last fight the Bladebreakers are in the lead on 55 points to the Majestics 5, next is Max and Robert" called Brad Best._

_The Purple haired boy entered the cage followed by Max both smiling slightly at each other before the fight began. Max and Robert fort well and the fight had been going on for 15 mintues so far, each side coming close to winner. Robert had got Max to the floor but the blonde had switched the position before the count was over, the same as when Max had got Robert in an arm lock but the English man had been able to get out of it. At the moment that two fighters stood facing each other with signs of tiredness apparent, Max swung his leg out low to catch Robert in the legs and it had worked but the purple haired boy fell forward onto Max who couldn't regain his balance and with the with the weight of Robert on top of him he fell and couldn't react in time before the count had been done. Robert was the winner, the English man helped Max up and they shook hands._

"_you where a worthy opponent" said Robert before the two left the ring, the Majestics congratulating Robert as the Bladebreakers consoled Max._

"_well the current score id Majestics 75 and the Bladebreakers 75, next in the ring his Enrique again Tyson" said Jazz man, the two boys headed for the ring, bowing at each other before taking their stance facing each other determination in their eyes, the bell rang and they moved. Tyson dodging and blocking Enrique's moves slowly wearing the Italian down before he delivered his own sequence of hits driving the blonde back before letting the Italian go again as he just blocked and dodged before he reacted once more this time swiping Enrique's legs from under him and getting him into a leg hold that he couldn't break._

"_Winner is Tyson" came the call. "points after the Physical fights Majestics 95 and the Bladebreakers 125, can the teams ready themselves for the Beyblade battles" The teams moved to where the dishes where hidden._

"_Can the Majestics make a come back or will the Bladebreakers take the points, stay tuned to find out" said AJ Topper as the commercial break came up on the TV stations that where watching, giving the team's time to get themselves ready. Kenny checked each of the blades over before they started.  
  
"Welcome back, the first round his about to Start Tyson and Dragoon verses Robert and Griffolyon" called AJ Topper_

"_Will the Great Griffolyon stage a come back or will the mighty Dragoon keep them down" called Brad Best as Tyson and Robert walked up to where the dish would be revealed._

_The two boys stood opposite each other watching the dish being revealed as the typical Beydish, they stood ready to launch their blades._

"_3...2...1." Yelled Jazz man _

"_LET IT RIP" yelled the crowd, both launched their blades into the dish and circled each other before Tyson went in for the attack._

"_Phantom Hurricane" he yelled creating the hurricane that hit Roberts blade but the older boy didn't seem phased._

"_yet again with the hurricane, it's sooo predictable" stated Robert "finish him Griffolyon" _

_The English man's blade swerved out of Tyson's path and smacked into the side of him three times in a row, Dragoon couldn't keep his balances as the blade tipped, the hurricane hitting the side of the dish making Dragoon fly out of the dish and land at Tyson's feet._

"_Robert wins" came the yell from Jazzman. Tyson was shocked and slowly bent down to retrieve his blade before walking quietly to his team, Max swung an arm around him for comfort as Kai glared at him._

"_Next round Rei verses Enrique" announced Brad Best._

"_can the almighty White Tiger bring the Bladebreakers a win or will the two headed Lizard win the day?" said AJ Topper._

_Rei smiled at his team before going to the dish that was still the standard dish._

"_get ready" said Jazzman, Rei and Enrique took their positions each smiling in greeting before they released their blades on the signal. Drigger and Amphilyon circled each other, the Lizard going to Drigger and started to knock him slightly as if playing, Rei puled Drigger away and made close circles around the blondes blade._

"_not running are you Rei?" called the Italian as he ordered his blade to continue his little taps to annoy Rei._

"_Come on Kitty we should make this interesting" said the Blonde to get Rei's attention before he sent Amphilyon into Drigger making the Tiger blade wobble slightly before regaining his balance. _

"_how about if I win you do what ever I want for a week no boundaries" said the Italian, Rei remained silent as the Lizard blade crashed into Drigger once more making it wobbled dangerously. "I can already see you one your back wanting me" Enrique grinned._

_Rei's head sprang up as he glared at Enrique his eyes mere slits as his hissed._

"_Never" he vowed before roaring "DRIGGER!" the great Tiger released his power the dish blowing up around the blades before he attacked the blondes blade and sending it out of the dish watching as it break apart as it did. "never think of me like that" said Rei calling Drigger back and stalking back to his team who congratulated him before leaving him to calm down._

_Enrique picked up the remains of his blade and stared at them, the crowd was silent as was Jazzman until he recovered._

"_Rei is the winner with a smashing Victory.....the next battle is Max verses Oliver" _

_The crowd cheered jolting the teams out of the funk they had fallen into after the last battle and the two moved forward to have their battle, the Blonde greeted the green haired boy who greeted him back casting a glance at Rei who looked like he was meditating._

"_I guess Enrique must have said something" said the French man_

"_We'll find out later when he's calmed down" said Max before raising his launcher. "are you ready?"_

"_Certainly" smiled Oliver as he put his own launcher ready._

"_LET IT RIP" yelled the crowd and Jazzman, as the two launched their blades into the dish, they clashed straight away._

"_Draciel Defend" called Max as Oliver smashed into him, his blade wobbling slightly._

"_Unicolyon" called Oliver watching as the beautiful Unicorn rose from the bit and charged at Max's green blade making it sway before she regained balance._

"_Draciel" called Max, the giant Turtle rose from her bit and caught hold of the Unicorns horn as he had charged at her again stopping the Mythical horse in his tracks before Draciel flipped the other Bit-beast over to crash to the floor along with his blade._

"_Winner is Max, and the point are Bladebreakers 145 and the Majestics 105, Next round is the Demolition Boys against the St Shields" announced Brad Best as the Bladebreakers left the arena to go to their changing room to prepare for the next fight. The Team entered the room Kenny turning Dizzy to watch the other fight for anything that could help the team, while he worked on Tyson and Max's blades. Kai walked up to Rei._

"_what the hell was your problem out there" he asked, Rei just glared at him._

"_Nothing" he replied._

"_bullshit" said Kai "why where you that aggressive"_

"_when that blonde Slut said he can imagine you on your back wanting him then I'll see if you can keep your cool" growled Rei._

"_that was no reason to destroy his blade" said Kai growling back glaring at the Neko, who glared harder back._

"_Back off Kai I'm not in the mood for your shit" growled Rei before he stormed off into the bathroom, hearing a crash as Kai sent his fist into a locker in frustration but Rei didn't turn back but kept going until he stood at the sink and looked at his reflection that looked no different, he still had that young face that was meant to attract attention but there was something wrong. He was hungry more than he should be and little comments could make him snap or cry, though his team hadn't seen the crying side. A tear made its way down Rei's face._

"_Why am I acting like this?" he whispered to himself before more tears made it down his face, he slumped onto the floor and let the emotion consume him starting slightly when someone rapped their arms round him._

"_What's the matter Rei?" asked Kai as he brought Rei's head up._

"_I don't know" said Rei quietly before he buried his head into Kai's chest, Kai held Rei through the emotional wave until Rei stopped crying that he got them to their feet._

"_I hope you work it out and I'll be there is you need me" said the Bluenet "wash your face and then we've gotta go and beat the shit out of the St Shields"_

_Rei smiled as he turned and washed the tear stains from his face before preparing himself and walking back to the group before turning back to Kai._

"_I think you should battle in my place, I'll be sub. I don't know if I'll do anything again" he said, Kai nodded his head in agreement. Both joined their team and walked back to the arena where Ozuma, Miriam, Joseph and Dunga where waiting._


	8. chapter 8

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!...I've been really busy and unlike my Evolution story I haven't written all this up yet so its taking me a while.**

Thank you to:-

Imari – My Christmas Tale was taken down, so it is now on Adultfanfiction.(net). Here is the update sorry it wasn't soon.

Dark Willow (a.k.a.Admiral2 - you'll have to wait and see what happens to Rei.

Darksaphire - ....it's not HIV...and I know he's a guy. Well here is some more read and enjoy...and hopefully he will get better.

Falborg – Hey! And yes you always have different names. It can get confusing sometimes....speak to you soon when you get online.

Autumburn – here is the update...sorry it wasn't soon

Kodoku wolf – well you'll have to wait a see if you're guess is right.

Kero–chan39 – lol. Well here is some more hope you like it.

EL – good to see you again. . Hum...you'll have to see if you're guess is right or not.

SaFire flamE – you'll have to wait and see to find out what is wrong with Rei.

Fluffy Sidekick – here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Mood Bind – I like being mean in my stories, -manic laughter- sorry, yea you'll find out soon enough.....maybe.......any way the reason why I don't have a beta reader is because I write and put it up, if I had a beta reader it would take longer to update, but I do try and read through it, so sorry about any mistakes.

Chapter 8 

"the Bladebreakers, How disappointing" said Ozuma getting a reaction from Tyson who was held back by Kenny and Max. Rei turned wait and sat in the team shelter followed by Kai, the others dragging Tyson.

"_with the current scores at the moment the Bladebreakers and the Demolition boys are equal first with the Majestic's and the St Shields at the bottom" called AJ Topper "the St Shields need to beat the Bladebreakers and the Majestic's to get to the final or score some serious points"_

"_this time they are starting with the Beybattle then the fights" announced Brad Best. _

"First contestants take you're positions" called Jazzman. Miriam moved to the dish as did Tyson but he was already out of focus from what Ozuma had said before and started to try and taught Miriam but she just answered back making the Bluenet more irate.

"_3......2.........1" yelled Jazzman the blades entered the dish but Dragoon was wobbling dangerously as Tyson wasn't focused._

"_Tyson Focus!" shouted Kai but Tyson didn't hear him as Miriam started her Spiel about how they would own the ancient bit-beasts out of the tournament and that it would be so easy. Tyson lost in the talk forgot about his blade until._

"_SHARK SMASH" was called and the great Dragoon was once more sent out of the ring at Tyson's feet._

"_not again" moaned Tyson as he picked his blade up and went back to his team, ducking under the glare that Kai gave him._

"_round one to the St shields 10-0 to them" called Jazz man "next is Joseph and Max"_

Max and Joseph moved to the dish each determined to win, they launched their blades on the signal not speaking to each other as they concentrated on their blades, that span round each other sparking as they met both concentrated on their blades calling their attacks.

"_Vanishing Moot!" yelled Joseph_

"_Viper Crash" called Max, Both elephant and Turtle met in a fierce clash as both blades went back hitting the sides, wobbling dangerously before they both fell sidewards stopping in the center of the dish._

"_Round 2 is a draw. The score is now 15 against 5" announced Jazzman, Joseph retrieved the two blades and handed Draciel back to Max before they both went back to their teams, Max checked his blade over as he sat down._

_Kai stood up and made sure Dranzer was alright before waiting to be called._

"_Round 3 Ozuma verses Kai" came the announcement, Ozuma and the crowd looked slightly shocked as Kai walked up to the dish._

"_Awww is Kitty scared to face me" said Ozuma smirking._

"_no he couldn't be bothered and Dranzer fancied a run" said Kai as he raised his launcher, Ozuma followed suit and waited for the signal to start the match._

"_3......2......1" Was called "LET IT RIP!!"_

_the blue and black blades entered the dish and attacked each other straight away and sparked as they met, they circled before clashing again._

"_Flash Leopard" yelled Ozuma calling his bit-beast "slam that bird"_

"_Dranzer hold on" said Kai as he concentrated on his blade watching for an opening, he watched as Ozuma's blade headed for his blade he waited for it to get closer before he shouted. "VOLCAN EMISON"_

_Dranzer rose before she began to heat up the dish making Ozuma's blade move slower and slower until the spin gear started to melt, forcing it to stop._

"_Round 3 goes to the Bladebreakers" Kai recalled Dranzer who went to his hand before the bluenet went back to his team ignoring their praise as he sat on the bench preparing for the next round.   
_

"_the score is now 15 against 15, what will happen?" asked AJ Topper._

"_We'll find out as the cage has just risen and the teams ready for themselves for the task." Said Brad Best._

"_First Tyson and Joseph" said Jazz Man, the two entered the ring nodding at each others in greeting._

"_I'm gonna win this time" said Joseph smirking, Tyson smiled back before he focused ready for the bell to go. The Bell rang and they circled each other, Joseph pounced first knocking Tyson back slightly before the bluenet recovered and sent a foot into Joseph's stomach, both hit the ground before getting back up to face each other again circling each other before going for one another at the same time, heads met in the clash leaving both dazed as they hit the floor at the same time once more this time neither got up as they tried to focus._

"_Round one is a draw. 10 points each for the time and 25 points each for drawing, so 35 points each" called Jazz man, "the teams are equal on 50 points each"_

_Kenny helped Tyson out of the cage as Ozuma did Joseph._

"_Round Two Max against Miriam" came the announcement, Miriam smirked as she entered the ring as Max followed slowly behind, they faced each other as the bell rang and they sized each other up, Miriam swung a fist at Max who caught it and pulled her off balance so she hit the floor. The black haired girl flipped to stand up before going for Max again, Max blocked and dodged her attacks but never retaliating._

_The crowd booed as Max didn't react, so he reached and grabbed hold of Miriam's arm and pushed her to the ground, holding her down but released his hold when he saw pain in her eyes. Miriam saw her chance and swung her leg out and catching Max on the side of the head before elbowing him in the stomach sending the blonde to the ground as she held him down._

"_Your sense of honor let you down" she sneered as the count finished and she stood up. Max shock his head before leaving the ring expecting a reprimand but Kai seemed to nod in agreement for his fight._

"_Points are 110 verses 60 to the St Shields, the Bladebreakers need to win this to stand a chance of a come back" hyped the Jazzman "Next fight Ozuma verses Kai"_

_The two walked to the arena and faced each other again, Ozuma smirked at Kai._

"_this fight is mine" he said, Kai simply raised an eyebrow before getting ready on the command._

_**BING**_

_Ozuma attacked Kai who simply blocked each attack Ozuma had thrown at him, the smaller boy kicked out. Kai caught his leg and flipped it up forcing Ozuma into a flip but as he came down Kai sent his own foot into Ozuma's back getting him off guard so he fell flat on his face before Kai placed his foot on the base of Ozuma's neck keeping Ozuma pinned down. _

**BING**

"_Seems the fight was mine" hisses Kai as he strolled out of the arena._

"_we have a tie, both teams are on 120 each. Another fight has been chosen as the tie break, teams chose your fighter" said Jazzman, the teams went into their huddles._

"_I'll go" said Max looking at his team._

"_can I?" asked Rei "that's what I'm hear for and you've already fort"_

_Kai looked at him carefully before nodding "fine"_

"_can the chosen fighters come forward" called Jazzman. Dunga moved forward for the St Shield while Rei moved forward for the Bladebreakers, both entered the arena Rei focused on his opponent as Dunga smirked at him._

_**Bring**_

_Dunga launched himself at Rei who jumped out of his way and kicked out as he did but missed. Dunga swung round and caught Rei's leg and pulled, Rei flipped bringing his leg up to free the other one by smashing his heel on Dunga's wrist making him grunt in pain as he released Rei's leg, they stood facing each other, Dunga stilled smirking._

"_so they sent you, not much of a challenge are you" said the ape like being._

"_you haven't won yet" Rei pointed out as he crouched into his attack._

"_only a matter of time before I do and then that cocky bluenet his next" said Dunga sneering as he dodged Rei's Kick and sending his own kick._

"_Not if I can help it" said Rei as he span round quickly catching Dunga off guard and made the larger man stumble as his feet where swiped from under him but he didn't go down._

"_you and your team are no worry to me Kitty Cat. Your bit-beasts will be ours and I think I'll have Kai" said Dunga, Kai shifted slightly as he heard the comment and Tala glared._

"_I think you'll have to ask Tala about that" smirked Rei "now aren't you meant to be winning this?"_

_Dunga leered before sending a fist at Rei before kicking out catching Rei in the chest before kicking again this time getting Rei in the stomach sending Rei back into the cage wall, Rei stumbled up but was still bent over as uncontrollable rage filtered through his senses but Rei rationality was arguing with it. _

"_Just lay down will you, Ozuma wants his time with the blonde and I want Kai" came Dunga's voice "Joseph wants you, he has a thing for freaks"_

_The last of Rei's rational mind stopped arguing with his anger at that comment instead it started to egg on his anger._

"_freak?" he growled_

"_yeah that's what all you none full blood humans are" smirked Dunga knowing he was winding Rei up but he didn't realize how dangerous it was until._

"_RROOAAAAARRRRRRRRR" Ripped out of Rei's mouth before he was on Dunga's chest leaving deep scratches before his leg slammed into Dunga's stomach sending the large man to his knees._

"_Don't call me a freak" growled Rei baring his enlarged incisors, his eyes slit. Dunga gulped he realized his plan hadn't worked he blinked before he found himself on his back with Rei above him snarling, his strength holding Dunga down._

_Dunga freed his arm and punched Rei in the stomach, the Neko doubled over holding the fist, Dunga found out that the blow handed landed and Rei hissed at him before slamming his own fist into Dunga's face repeatedly, ignoring the count beginning called or the call of his team until he calmed down slightly seeing Dunga's bruised and cut face below him. Horror started to set in as he stumbled off the ape man, realization and tears followed as he looked around, everyone started in horror. Rei ran through the open door ignoring his team as he carried on running as he burst out into the car park narrowly avoiding being run over by a car before he set off down the road picking up speed as he went._


	9. chapter 9

OH MY GOD!! I'm soooooorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy, please forgive me for not updating for ages –gets down on knees- i have been really busy and my comps being a pain...and on top of that I LOST THE NOTE BOOK WITH THIS IS TT...but I found it now and hopefully will be updating more.

Thank you to:

Kiko cat:- the kid will become clear as you read.

Dark Willow (a.k.a. redadmiral2 – Glad you liked the chapter ....here is some more

E.L- no he you'll have to read and find out

Kero-chan39:- Here is some more....sorry it wasn't soon

MeiKimari:-...sorry i keep meaning to put it up but my comp crashed and I've lost it so I'm searching my disks for it, when i find it i'll but it up. Sorry it was long than my last update.

Darksaphire – well here is some more, hope you still like it

Fluffys-sidekick - its no soon but here is an update

Tala Ivanhov - I'm sorry for taking so long, I'll try and be quicker now my computers working properly.

Arch-Nemesis: - gald you liked the chapter and here is some more, hope you like it.

Destiny Lynn – shhh..i thought i had taken them all out...oops...well now ya know what the child is..but you're not gonna find out who's its father is until later.

Destiny:- here is some more hope you like it.

Chapter 9

He had nearly killed Dunga, what the hell was wrong with him, he carried on running pushing past people not acknowledging their shouts or curses directed at him, he entered a park and climbed the nearest tree to calm himself down, he closed his eyes and tried to calm the raging emotions but ended up sobbing into his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Sun was on the way down before the Neko Jin looked up, his eyes red from crying he wiped a hand over his face before looking at his hands to see blood over them, Dunga's as well as his own, jumping from the tree he wondered towards the toilet in a daze and washed the blood off but his cuts re-opened and didn't stop bleeding, after he had washed his face he walked out of the bathroom and started to find the nearest pharmacies._

_After going round in circles for ages he finially asked someone who pointed it out while asking if he was alright and where his mom was, Rei played along promising the lady that he would tell his mom when he found her. He stepped into the shop and wondered through the isles finding what he needed before he came to an object that made him stop._

" _**Mood Swings?, eating more than usual?, is she tired more than she should be?. Then she may need one of these"** _

_Rei read the advert before noticing the pregnancy test and a thing that Lei's grandfather had said._

_**You are very special Rei, chose your partner for life and wait until you are married before consummating your love for you are one of the few chosen by Buddha**_

_Releasing what that could mean and not wanting to believe it he snatched up one of the tests before going to the desk to pay for his things mumbling the test was for his older sister who was scared to get it herself before he rushed out of the shop back to the park as the sun was setting and it would be deserted, sitting on one of the benches he wrapped his hands up in the plasters he had brought before he looked at the box that could have the answers, Rei shook his head it would just be a line through a 'could be' on the list because he couldn't be. He walked over to the toilets he had been in before and made sure no-one was there incase he embarrassed himself, locking the stall he went into he opened the box and read the instructions before placing it on the floor and starting at the stick. _

"I'm being stupid" he muttered to himself as he put it back away before staring at the box again. "but it would be an experience"

_He did what he needed to do and waited suddenly feeling very emotional again._

"_I can't be" he said "its rare and your parents need to be both men"_

_**yea but u didn't know your parents** came a voice in his head._

" _but they didn't say anything about them" he argued_

_**but they don't talk about them at all and what's this about you being chosen by the gods and special**?_

_Rei was silent and stopped arguing with himself as he glanced down at the stick._

"_blue" he said emotionlessly before blinking as tears filled his eyes, it was positive, it explained everything. He slammed his fist into the wall hearing the plaster splinter and crack, the stick clattered to the floor._

_**Just go back to your team** said the voice again._

"_but they will think I'm a freak, just like Dunga did" he sobbed._

_**then run, get away for them**" the voice seemed to ring true as Rei bolted out of the toilets startling a man that had just walked in, but Rei didn't stop he carried on running in a random direction only stopping at seeing a sign to the airport, fishing for his wallet he pulled it out happily along with his passport before he started to try and get a ride._

_Half an hour and still no one would give him a ride, his face must have relayed the fact that he was downhearted as a lorry pulled over and the driver asked where he was going. Once Rei had replied the lorry driver said he would take him and they started the journey to the airport._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The radio blared loudly before the news came on.

"**the Bladebreakers have pulled out of the their tournament when Member Rei Kon ran out of the stadium and has not been seen since, but the Demolition boys have said they will share the title with the Bladebreakers as they would have been an equal team in both the battles and fights. Here is Janet Kelin fir more"**

_the radio switched to a female voice_

" **thank you Matthew, yes Rei Kon ran out of the stadium after a fight with Dunga Kubita who is currently in hospital but he admits that he was the one in the wrong as he had wound Mr Kon up. Ah here is Tala Ivanhor of the Demolition Boys"**

Rei glanced at the Radio as Tala's strong Russian voice came over the Broadcast

"**Hello, we're currently looking for Rei and if you see him we would like to know at the BBA stadium, he is very striking with Golden eyes and Knee length Black hair. I would like to say of Rei is listening you're not in trouble please come back"**

_With that it went to the rest of the news, Rei could feel the driver looking him over but he beat the driver to it. _

"I'm not him trust me, I get mistaken for him all the time its totally annoying" smiled Rei.

"_well ya fit the description" said The Driver "maybe you're related"_

"_maybe, wish I had his skills with the beyblade though" grinned Rei, the driver seemed happy with the excuse and they continued the drive to the airport. The Building of the airport came into view and the lorry pulled over._

"_thank you" smiled Rei as he climbed out, the lorry Driver nodded before he pulled away beeping his horn in a good bye. Rei looked at the landing planes before he made his way to the terminals hoping there would be a plant that could take him away from here, where no-one would recognise him and he could be alone._

_Taking a breath he walked inside looking down so his bangs covered his face so he couldn't be recognised as he made his way to the desk of a recognisable airline._

"_Excuse me" he asked, the person behind the desk smiled in greeting. 2is there any flights with spaces on them tonight?" he asked " cheep as possible please"_

"_I'll look for you" said as she searched throw her database ad checked all flights._

"_there is only Hong Kong available" she said "if you hurry"_

"_how much?" asked Rei_

"_1200 yen" she said, Rei pulled out his card and gave it over to her followed by his passport, the transaction when through and Rei rushed to his gate was on the plane which took to the air 10 minutes later. Rei had a window seat with two other men sat beside him, one was reading the other writing leaving Rei to watch the land below them as they flew over it._

"_bye" he whispered before closing his eyes, ready to sleep the flight away._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-present-

Golden eyes blinked open as someone came into the room.

"hey Rei, sorry did I wake up?" said Omi as he leaned on the bed and presented Rei with a paper bag. "Mai gave me this to give to you"

"thanks" sampled Rei as he opened the bag to see a chicken wrap filled with Salad, underneath was a large home-made double choc-chip muffin.

"she says the sandwich first with the muffin after" Smiled Omi.

"thank her for me" said Rei as he bite into the wrap.

"you can do it yourself, they are going to release you into her care2 said Omi "Now your observation is over you can go home as long as you have someone to look after you"

"I can look after myself" said Rei putting the sandwich down.

"that remains to be seen" came a familiar deep voice.

**I'm sorry its short, but the next chapter will be up soon**


	10. chapter 10

Nooooo…I did it again UU….i am so sorry…this time its my fault and lack of concentration…but I have done it..and have started the next one that I promise will be on they way.

Thank you to;-

Kiko Cat;- yep he is another it, but he is no freak it just goes with the story cool name change by the way.

Chibi Drigger; XDDD.talk to you later puppster –giggles-

Kero-chan39:- Glad you like the story –grins-..hope you like the rest of it.

Platinum Rei:- sorry it wasn't soon but I promise my next one will be.

Mei Karmari;- thankies for the review..and I'm still looking for Christmas tale..so if anyone has saved a copy to their computer please send it to me.

Darksaphire:- I haven't meantioned the pairing because it would give the plot away –grins evilly-..i like my cliff's and there are more in the future.

Destiny Lin;..you'll have to read the chapter to find out who it is so there. But I hope you are happy about another update even though its like ages late.

Dark willow aka admiral2;..i wonder if its who you thought it was –tilts head-..well have to see. Glad you liked the chapter though.

Galy;- you'll have to wait and see who the other father is –grins- that's my suspense in the story.

Lena:- you'll have to see who the voice is. –grins-

Arch-Nemesis - ..yes I did have to leave it there…-grins evily- and I'm going to leave you in the dark still –laughs- and here is the next chapter.

Xangel of death Sarah;- thankies for the review…and here is some more hope u like it.

WhiteTigress666:- The father is my little secret you'll have to wait to find out.

Mika;..i'm still looking for my copy of Christmas Tale, but I am looking really hard for it

dimonyo-anghel:- you'll have to wait and see who the father is

cackles-

Chapter 10

" T...Ttala" Rei gulped eyes widening. The red head walked into the room, he looked a little older than when Rei last saw him but his stature and Height was the same as he was 25 now. " w..what aree you doing here?"

" i get a phone call from an old lady saying that a friend that i had lost 2 years ago is in hospital, originally it was for Kai but i was in Hong Kong for business and decided to check it out" said Tala glaring "where the hell have you been, we've been worried sick"

Rei looked away, tears filling his eyes. Omi hugged him.

"i had to go" said Rei quietly "i nearly killed Dunga"

"didn't you hear any radio or TV programmes, we searched everywhere for you, you just disappeared" said Tala angrily before taking a breath "but at least you're alive"

" I missed all of you" choked Rei, Omi moved back and Tala hugged the Neko.

"Oh Rei, what did you do to land yourself in here?" asked Tala

"He was attacked at work but said he was fine but they found him unconscious in his flat" said Omi as he said on a chair facing the two. Tala looked down at Rei who wouldn't look at him "and the doctor said he is malnutrition and over tired"

"well that leads to the point that you can't look after yourself" said Tala. Rei pulled away from him eyes slitted slightly.

"I've lasted two years on my own and i can continue to look after myself" growled Rei, the room was silent before a wail broke the silence. Rei got off the bed and headed to the cot that Tala hadn't noticed and picked the child up and started to rock it.

"wait a minute where did that come from?" asked Tala

"well when a man and a woman.." started Omi, who was cut off my Tala's glare "he's lover or girlfriend"

Tala looked at Rei "You brought the child up yourself?"

Rei nodded and signalled for them to be quiet as he laid the child back into the cot before heading back to the bed.

"well get ready, you're going to Mai's to rest" said Omi. Rei nodded as he got changed sending the others out as he did so he could get some privacy, then he gathered everything of his before opening the door with the child tightly in his arms.

"ready" he mumbled Tala took his bag before they walked to the nurses desk to sign Rei out, the Neko received a note to say he needed two weeks off work. They left the hospital heading for the car park and Tala's car. They piled into the car, Rei placed the child securely on his lap in the backseat as Omi rode up front telling Tala where to go.

They pulled up outside Grandma Mai's 10 minutes later. Rei was the last to get out of the car as they made it towards the front door, the door swung open and Grandma Mai stood there greeting them all before ordering Rei to go and sit down in the lounge. The others followed as Mai went to make hot drinks for everyone. Tala looked at Rei.

"what happened to you Rei, two years, you just vanished" said Tala

"as i said before i nearly killed Dunga isn't that enough. I could of done it to one of you the next time" snapped Rei

"or is it the fact you got someone pregent and they left you holding the baby" said Tala anger in his eyes

"you wouldn't understand!" yelled Rei before turning away to hide his tears but Tala sensed them and wrapped his arms around Rei who turned and buried his head into Tala's chest.

"What about her family, couldn't they help? And why didn't you contact us we could have helped?" said the red head.

"it was and still is complicated" said Rei tiredly "i slept for two weeks and I'm still tired"

"well get comfortable, the settee is the place to sleep so i can make sure you are sleeping properly, but first drink this" said Grandma Mai coming into the lounge with cups of tea as he seated herself down. She made sure Rei drank his drink before he fell asleep on the settee while the others talked quietly around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of roast Chicken and vegetable woke Rei up, so he stretched and yawned. The sound of giggling made him look about to see Tala playing with his child, Rei watched on then he realised he had never had the time to play with his child let alone the time just to be with it, guilt suddenly rose in his body as he watched the small child play building bricks with Tala and laugh at the simplest things. Tala looked up and caught the sight of guilt in Rei's eyes.

"what's the matter little one?" asked Tala, Rei scowled at the name.

"nothing" he said as he smiled, Tala narrowed his eyes.

"easy or hard way Kitty" he said jogging Rei's memory

"I haven't played with the child for so long, i forgot what it sounded like when it laughed" Rei confessed before looking away

"work does that to you, but not for two weeks it's not" said Tala he looked up as Grandma Mai who nodded. "i think a holiday would do you two wonders"

"i can't i don't have the money" said Rei "and the rent on the flat needs to be paid"

"that is not a flat and you don't need the money to go on holiday everything will be paid for and there are a lot of people that want to see you" said Tala

"I can't" said Rei "I'm sorry i just can't"

"Why? You're off work, you're rent and holiday is paid for" said Tala

"I can't face them" said Rei quietly "sorry Tala"

"Is it because of the little one?" said Tala "let them see that you're alive"

Rei was trying to come up with an excuse but couldn't think of one that would shake the red head off.

"be my surprise to the team when we get back please" said Tala,

Rei saw that he could play along with the mother abandoning the child story and nodded slowly.

"great your things are upstairs, chose what you want to take with you, not that there's a lot there" carried on Tala

"its enough" defended Rei as he heaved himself up and headed upstairs to pack his and the child's things, listening now and then to hear if his child was alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he had finished packing he sat on the bed to have some time to think about the story he could use about the child and the mother before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"little cub, I did what would be right for you" said Grandma Mai as she entered the room.

" I know and I should have done it years ago but I'm scared" admitted Rei

"You missed them and the times that red head must have travelled here its surprising he hadn't seen you yet" said Grandma Mai " and you can keep up the mother story, it will be fine"

"but the father will be Grandma what if they figure it out" said Rei

"they don't know anything about Neko Jin's, you're generation of our race hardly know the ritual only the healers and the ones with the gift. So they can not figure it out" smiled Grandma Mai patting him on the shoulder "come on Dinner is ready"

"Grandma Mai?" asked Rei as he stopped.

"yes Young cub" smiles the Elder Neko, Rei wrapped his arms round Mai and hugged her.

"thank you for everything, you've been there for me always, I don't know how I would have done any of this without you"

" you're a fighter Little Cub but everyone needs a shelter to go to and food in there stomachs" she said hugging him tightly before pulling away "come on it will be getting cold"

The Two Neko's walked downstairs looking slightly happier as they sat down at the table and started eating their meal that Grandpa Xiou and Grandma Mai had prepared and made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meal was finished and Mai ushered Rei and Tala into the lounge while she, Xiou and Omi cleared the stuff away, Omi being the new one under Mai's wing.

Rei sat on the floor and played with his child as Tala looked on, studying the child that looked familiar.

"if you don't mind me asking but where's the mother?" asked the red head looking at Rei, Rei stiffened slightly.

"she was killed in a car accident, they saved the child but she had too many injures" said Rei trying to make it a convincing story, he looked away from the red head.

"I'm sorry I brought it up but the others will ask" said Tala as he joined Rei on the floor.

" no its alright" said Rei sending a small smile at Tala "how's everyone been?"

"you can find out when we get there, you've been missed" said Tala truthfully.

"I couldn't face coming back" said Rei " and then with Micca dying and the little one here I just couldn't"

" what about a phone call or a letter?" asked Tala " just something to say you where okay"

"I just couldn't and I'm sorry its my way of dealing with this, its to run" said Rei

"you don't need to anymore" said Tala smiling " our flight is early tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep and I'll pick you up at 6 am"

"okay" said Rei looking at the red head and realising how bad he felt lying to him but it had to be done, he walked Tala out after he had said his goodbyes to the others, Rei watched the car drive off and waved when Tala beeped his horn. Slowly Rei walked back inside and his child came walking towards him and hugged his leg.

"come on little one we've got to get some sleep, we're going to Japan tomorrow" said Rei lifting the child into his arms, who cuddled close their arms around Rei's neck as it purred in comfort knowing Rei was upset about something. Rei hugged the child back and a purr rumpled from his chest in answer to calm his child down, they stood like this for a while before the door opened and the others came into the room.

"come on young ones get to bed, you've got an early start tomorrow" said Grandpa Xiou seeing the child in Rei's arms almost asleep. Rei nodded and stifled a yawn, bidding goodnight to everyone and a goodbye to Omi.

"see you tomorrow" called Omi as he left the house.

Rei walked upstairs and placed the child in the cot beside his bed but it whimpered and clung to Rei, the raven haired Neko sighed before picking the child back up and putting him on his bed, once he was sure the child was settled he reached into his bag and pulled out some night clothes for himself and the child. Once they where changed he lay beside the child, who curled up next to him as Rei curled up around his child and they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to:- 

Platinum Rei:- Glad you liked the chapter and here is some more.

SaFire flamE:- Glad you decided to give my story a chance and hope you carry on liking it.

Xangel of death sarah:- Here is a update…and sooner that the last one

Mei Kirmari:- hope this is better for you…and I've found some of x-mas tale and hopefully will be putting it up soon.

Kero-Chan39:- well heres the update hope you find some more things out.

Kiko Cat:- lol…well I can give the father away otherwise there would be no suspense…but u will find out.

KaisToaster:rolls on the floor laughing-..i can definitely say its not Mr. D…and the yen was a random price…but u can get flights that cheep.

Dark Willow (a.k.a. Amerial2:- hope u continue to like it and keep guessing you never know you might get it right

Chibi Drigger:- Hope you're having fun on hoilday…,…glad u liked the chapter and speak to you soon.

Fluffys-sidekick :– here is the update hope you enjoy it.

WhiteTigress666:- glad u liked the image…I thought it was sweet as well….and I though everyone would expect Kai so Tala was his replacement . Here is your update

Tenshi-Tara:- The Child has all of that but it comes in later, the pskicks where in the party scene...and the whitetigers aren't in it at all…and you'll have to read to find out more.

Darksaphire:- ..you'll have to read to find out more.

Chapter 11 

The Alarm clock rang waking the two Neko Jin's in the room, the older one turned the alarm clock off before getting out of bed and getting the clothes ready for the day. He dressed the child in a pair of red dungarees and a back undershirt before getting himself dressed in a pair of jeans that where now held up by a belt and a muscle top that was a little baggy. He looked himself in the mirror.

"maybe I have lost some weight" he mumbled before shoving his hair into a ponytail and wrapped it, its length now reached his ankles. Yawning he reached for the child and made his way downstairs to see Mai sat in the lounge with breakfast and drinks.

"did you sleep well" she asked as Rei sat on the settee his child on his lap.

"yes thank you" Rei smiled as he took his drink and gave the child their cub of milk.

"you are worried little one?" asked Mai

" I feel bad about lying about my little one, what if I let something slip?" said Rei hugging the child

"then you will not have to lie any longer little cub. They are probably more accepting than you think" consoled Mai. Rei smiled sadly.

"I guess I never really gave them a choice"

"come on eat your breakfast your lift will be here soon" said Grandma Mai. Rei ate a little of his breakfast and fed the child before leaving the child to be watched over by Mai while he went to get the bags, leaving them in the hall.

**Knock**

The front door was opened to reveal Tala standing there smiling.

"ready for this little one" the red head said, Rei shook his head before getting the bag with the help of Tala to the car before going back to get the child. Once the child was secure in the baby seat in the back of the car, Rei gave one more glance at Grandma Mai who smiled reassuringly before he got into the car, nervous about the day a head of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The arrived at the airport and where lead to a check in desk before passing through a gate and onto a private plane.

"Having the owner of Bio-volt as a boyfriend has its advantages" smiled Tala as they got onto the plane, Rei smiled and held onto his child tighter as they sat down. "it will be fine Rei, we all missed you"

"its just been so long" murmured Rei as he held onto his child as they started to take off. The Child started to wail at the weird feeling and Rei tried to calm it down, soon the plane leveled out and the child calmed down and was playing on the floor as the two adults watched over.

Tala looked over Rei who was concentrating on the child, his hair was limp and not as glossy as it had been, those striking golden eyes where dull and tired with something hidden within their depths, the most noticeable thing was the amount of weight he had lost before Rei had run away he had started to put on weight but now his clothes hung off him making him look small and delicate.

_what have you been doing to yourself Rei? _thought Tala before being broken out of his thoughts as the captain came on over the speaker telling them they where about to decent for landing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The decent was smooth and they where off the play quickly with the child asleep in Rei's arms. They walked through customs before getting their bags before heading for the exit, Rei hiding behind his bangs incase anyone recognized him while he held his child tight to his chest, nervousness ruled his body.

Tala looked at him "the car is outside, is there anything you want before we go?"

"a stiff drink" said Rei letting his eyes show his nervousness. Tala drew him into a hug.

"they missed you Rei, every-time the phone rang or the door bell rang….we just wanted you back"

Rei looked away tearing up "maybe one day you'll understand why I ran"

Tala nodded before leading them to the car, once they where settled in the car Tala headed to the Hiwatari Estate. Well it was the house that Kai had had built in place of the old Hiwatari house his grandfather had owned.

The Journey had taken awhile but soon they came upon the iron gate of the house and the long driveway. Rei's heart was beating quickly as his stomach danced they went up the drive where suddenly the driveway split into three.

Tala stopped the car and pointed to each of the driveways, "the one on the right is Kenny's and Hillary's house, to the left is Tyson and Max's house while straight ahead is Kai's and mine..and yours if you decide to stay" he said smiling slightly before starting down the central drive. A three story mansion rose from the floor it was built in a bluey-grey stone with white columns, it look so welcome.

The heavy oak doors opened and the butler stood to greet them.

"Master Kai is currently at work" he said as he lead the three inside.

"did you remind him that he wasn't supposed to be?" asked Tala

"Yes Master Tala..but he is rather stubborn" said the Butler fondly. Tala nodded in agreement before saying.

"Ramsley could you sort out a room for out guest, this is Rei Kon" he introduced, Rei bowed in respect.

"My you finally found him" smiled Ramsley "the room will be ready shortly" he went of to do his job.

"thank you" smiled Tala as he took Rei to the lounge "relax Rei until your room is ready, Kai should be here shortly knowing that I was coming home today but obviously not thinking it would be this morning" said the Red head as he sat down.

"why shouldn't Kai be working?" asked Rei curiously as he took his own seat.

"because he's getting over Pneumonia" said Tala, Rei looked interested so the older boy carried on. "He and I had an argument and he stormed out in the car which broke down, but instead of staying with the car Kai started to walk, a blizzard started….luckily someone found him and took him to hospital. He is meant to be resting around the house and not going anywhere"

Rei nodded in understanding before yawning.

"Master Rei's room is ready" came Ramsley's voice making the other three jump.

"come on little one I think you and the child should get some sleep" said Tala. Rei nodded and yawned again before he bid good day to Tala and followed the butler to his room where he and the child soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Evening came when Rei woke to the sound of giggling, he opened his golden eyes to see the child pulling everything out of their bags.

"awwww stop little one" called Rei as he went over and picked it up. "what did you want?"

"hungry" the child said.

"well maybe I can get you something from the kitchen but you're going to have to be quiet" said Rei before kissing the child's head, the child giggled and the two made their way down the hall and stairs before setting about finding the kitchen, as they approached Rei could see the light on quietly he sneaked up to the door and peaked round to see Kai, who was eating a slice of chocolate cake while sat on the counter sending glances at all the entrances to the kitchen. Rei loosened his hold on the child slightly at seeing Kai but was too late to relies that the child had wiggled free until it was running into the kitchen giggling.


	12. chapter 12

Thanks to:-

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:-…yea?…thank you for you're review

Dark Willow aka Admiral2:- Well here is the next chapter for you, hope it answers some questions.

kero-chan39:- Happy Easter to you to…even if its late U….well here is some more hope you enjoy it.

Platinum Rei:- Mhahahah...i like my Suspense, well here another chapter, enjoy WhiteTigress666:- lol… little kids are good at that . 

saFire flamE:- it probably should be were…its just I'm not good at gramma UUU. The reason will hopefully be explained.

Darksaphire:- yes I enjoy torturing my readers MAHAHAHAHAH!...and nope I'm not giving you anything you'll have to wait and find out.

Mei Kimari:- sorry about the short chapters...i'm just trying to get the suspence..and Christmas tale should be up soon…hopefully 

moriahandrews: you'll have to read to find out

Vampyre Neko:- glad you liked the chapter and here is some more hope you enjoy this one aswell.

Tenshi-Tara:- Rei is protective of his child…he's just stressed and tried,…glad you're happy about an update and here is another one.

fluffys-sidesick:- here is your update, enjoy

Kodoku Wolf:- you'll have to read to find out hahahaha

xangel of death sarah:- glad you like the child here is another chapter for you.

Chibi Drigger:- Hey Babe...speak to you soon and glad you liked my chapter.

Lil fighter for good:- well here is the next chapter for u, hope it answers some questions for you.

Kuroneko Hikage:- lol…well here is some more for you. Hope its not too much of a cliffy for you.

Chapter 12 

Kai's head snapped round at the sound of a child giggling, he looked around the kitchen his eyes finally landing on a black haired toddler who was looking at him with wide golden eyes that where flecked with blue and a wide grin that made Kai want to smile as well. Kai jumped off the counter and headed for the child who giggled and stood there.

"Hello Little one, where did you come from?" asked Kai as he kneeled down from in front of the child.

"Daddy" smiled the child who was pointing to himself "Josh"

"well Josh who is your daddy?" said Kai, Josh pointed at the door and giggled again. Kai looked at the door before going towards it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei watched as his son ran into the kitchen and tried to stop him but couldn't reach him in time, he heard the conversation between Kai and Josh but didn't hear Kai walking his way. He moved to look round the door to see if the child was alright but met with a muscular chest instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai stepped back in shock at the sudden appearance of someone around the door, then he noticed the small figure with golden hair and long raven hair.

"Rei!" he gasped before grabbing the Neko in for a hug. Rei held on tightly glad to see his best friend again, after a few minutes Kai pulled back and looked at Rei "what happened to you?" he asked at that moment Josh came over and pulled Rei's trousers.

"daddy..hungwy" he said, Rei bent down and picked his son up.

" he happened" whispered Rei, Kai looked at the child then Rei.

"Oh Rei why didn't you come to us, we would have helped you and the mother" said Kai.

"it was and still is complicated" said Rei looking away.

"we can talk while the young one is eating" said Kai as he walked to the fridge "what does he eat?"

"erm…have you got any sandwich meat?" asked Rei, Kai nodded and pulled out some ham.

"sandwich?" he said as he pulled out the butter, Rei nodded and sat on the stall, seconds later a sandwich was put in front of the child and a slice of chocolate cake as put in front of him. He looked up and smiles at Kai who was smiling back before he retrieved his half eaten slice and sat opposite him.

"eat up before Tala gets back" said Tala as he glanced about "I'm already in his bad books'

"not meant to be eating this yet then?" said Rei feeling more at easy with his best friend as it had always been apart from the big lie that he would be telling everyone.

"I'm meant to be in bed" said Kai rolling his eyes "depriving me of this was my punishment for going to work. When I'm perfectly fine"

Rei smiled before laughing "never come between a Hiwatari and his pudding"

"too right" laughed Kai as he looked at his friend "so where's the mother?"

Rei swallowed "..Dead., car accident" he said not looking at Kai as he lied

"oh Rei…nope I'm not going to do they 'why didn't you come to us' I just wanna know where you where?" said Kai his eyes swirling with emotion " I missed you"

"Hong Kong….aand I missed you too" choked Rei, a deep rumbling filled the room coming from Josh who was looking at the two men and could feel that they where upset so tried to make them feel better. Rei smiled and picked him up and started to purr back to tell Josh that they where both alright.

"he definitely follows you" said Kai, Rei nodded and put Josh down so he could finished his meal while he and Kai dug into their cakes laughing and joking like they used to but there was something that hung on the surround of their jokes and story telling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They where so involved in speaking that they didn't notice Tala enter the room until he coughed, making both of them jump. Rei smiled his eyes sparkling with some of the old sparkle, while Kai looked guilty.

"Hey Honey" Kai smiled pushing the cake behind the fruit basket.

"don't bother little blue I've seen it" said Tala sternly but softened with he saw Kai was so happy with Rei back "I'll let you off this once"

Kai smiled before getting the cake back in front of him and started to eat again, Rei did the same and soon Tala had cut himself and Josh a little slice, joining in with the conversation. They laughed and talked well into the early hours before Tala announced that all where going to bed and could finish talking tomorrow. The four went their different ways, Tala and Kai going to their room while Rei and Josh went to their room. Rei carried his son who was laying sleepily on his shoulder.

"bed time little one" whispered Rei as he got the child changed into his bed clothes before placing him on the bed, Rei did the same to himself before falling deep asleep beside his son as the toddler hugged his middle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" spilt the silence of the room as Rei shot up looking around the room to find Josh who had fallen off the bed.

"oh Joshie" soothed Rei as he picked the child up and checked him over "can you point to where it hurts?"

Josh pointed to his side and Rei checked it and kissed it "all better?"

Josh smiled and hugged close to his dad.

"you gonna go back to sleep?" asked Rei looking down at the child who giggled and shook his head "thought not" the older Neko looked at the clock to see it was 8 o'clock "well how about a bath?"

Josh looked up at his dad with a look of – you've got to be kidding-.

"no I'm not kidding you smell" smiled Rei as he sniffed and waved his hand in front of his nose, causing Josh to giggle even more. Rei picked him up and placed him in front of the bags.

"Chose what you want to wear but stay in here" said Rei making sure the child understood before he walking into the en-suite bathroom and started to run a shallow bath while his son picked what he wanted to wear. Once the bath was a suitable depth Rei went to get the child and carried him to the bathroom as he squealed in protest. Rei tickled him as he got the child undressed before putting him in the water where he happily splashed about. Rei let the child play as he found the shampoo and conditioner. Stopping the child slashing for a moment while he washed his hair leaving the shampoo bubbles for Josh to play with.

As the child played Rei tided up the room and got his own outfit ready, after 5 minutes of playtime Rei got Josh out of the water and dried him off, then changed him.

"There all clean" smiles Rei as he brushed Josh's hair "now be a good boy and play here while daddy takes a shower" he said as he gave the toys he had brought with him to Josh before he went to into the bathroom to have a shower taking the time that he had never had, had before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh watched his daddy go into the bathroom and decided he wanted to play with that red head that played with him before, so he walked to the door and reached for the handle, pulling the door open he walked into the corridor towards voices that he recognized and walked into the room to see the red head pinning down the bluenet down. He giggled and got their attention both looked at the child that walked towards them, Tala moved off Kai and walked over to the child in blue boxers.

"hey there Josh" he smiled

"Tawa play?" said Josh "pwease"

"where's your daddy?" asked Kai wrapping the sheet around his middle.

"water" Josh giggled "play pwease"

Kai nodded "Tala will play with you, wont you Tala" he said looking at the red head who smiled down and took the child down stairs after pulling on a T-shirt leaving Kai to get changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half 8 came and the doorbell went. Tala left Josh playing with Kai in the dinning room as he went to answer the door seeing his team and the Bladebreakers and to his surprise Mariah.

"hey come in" he said ushering them in.

"Hey Tala" greeted Mariah "I'm only here for a day coming to visit all the old teams before I'm married to Kevin" she smiled announcing her engagement to Kevin.

"congrats" smiled Tala leading them to the lounge "why you all here so early?"

"we're meant to be going to the beach today remember" said Ian

"oh man I forgot" said Tala slapping his forehead "I'll have to make sure Kai's alright to go"

"how is Kai?" asked Max

"Better" smiled Tala "I'll go and get him" The red head went to leave the room when he was tackled by a small child who wrapped his arms round his legs before looking at the others.

"I didn't know you had a Son Max" said Mariah looking at the child who yes had golden eyes and black hair but facial wise he had the look of Max.

"I don't" said the Blonde looking at the child "I'm gay Mariah, haven't slept with a woman"

Mariah rolled her eyes " doesn't have to have been a woman stupid, Male Neko's can.." she shut up when she relies what she was about to say. The room was silent looking from Max to the child.


	13. chapter 13

Thanks to:-

Tenshi-Tara :- if I had said I was going to have Mariah in it, it would have spoiled some of the surprise. That's why I kept it quiet. Here is another update hope you enjoy even if it is short.

Platinum Rei:- lol...i like my suspense moments.

Arch-Nemesis:- would u really have guessed Max or u just saying that?…hehehe….here is the next chapter hope u enjoy it

kero-chan39:-..glad you like the story and don't hurt the pink girl too much she didn't relise….and here is an update enjoy

WhiteTigress666:- well here is some more to read, hope you like it and it will answer some questions.

Mei Kimari:- yea this is a yaoi fic…its what I am okay at writeing….iu know my chapters are short just the way this story is structured and X-mas's tale should be updated soon again.

xangel of death sarah: lol…nice language there XDD…and here is some more for you.

Chibi Drigger:- thanks for pointed out the mistakes but you know how bad my spelling and gramma is when we talk uu…..maybe I should sent it to you to beta it –tilts head- anywho thankies for the review and speak to you soon.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:- well here is an update hope it was soon enough

Yumi-Ulrich4ever:..coool glad u enjoyed it and here is some more hope you continue to like it.

fluffys-sidesick: yep I updated…and here is another update, hope you enjoy

Dark Willow aka Admiral2:- lol…well here is some more and hopefully something you want to see

yami no koneko:- yes master –giggles- here is an update hope you like the chapter

Lil fighter for good: lol…good going on the bio test and here is another update hope it will be a good day again for you.

saFire flamE: hehehe…well you're gonna have to fine out wat happens.

Kiko cat:..yep he is the father of Rei's child, here is the update enjoy.

Darksaphire:- glad you don't hate me…and I'm 19…I know…writeing this bad at my age. And I have no idea wat the words u used mean…Imouto or Anaka?

Moon-Angelica:…yea it is wrong…I'll have to change it wen I remember, I have trouble with words like that but thank you for pointing it out for me. And here is ur update.

Chapter 13

Rei finished his shower and had walked back into the bedroom to see that Josh wasn't in there.

"Joshie" he called but then he noticed the door open, quickly he changed and decided he better find his son, he heard people in the lounge and moved towards it when he saw Josh run into the lounge, then he heard a familiar female voice, freezing at the last sentence she said.

_they know _he looked up and saw Kai looking at him, he was so scared as Kai's eyes where unreadable.

"is that true?" asked Kai quietly so not to draw attention. Rei nodded and tears started to course down his face, quickly Kai caught hold of Rei's arm and pulled him into his study before hugging the Neko close.

"I see the complications now" he said, Rei pulled back and hung his head. "tell me everything" said Kai as he poured them both a brandy.

"Josh is my son" said Rei.

"is Max the father?" asked Kai, Rei nodded slowly "is that why you ran?"

"y..yes..i was..sscared..it happened at your Birthday party…i..i was so drunk..i didn't know who I had slept with" stuttered Rei crying harder. Kai pulled him onto his lap as he cried.

"carry on"

"then the fight with Dunga…ii ran bbecause of tthat to start with but..i wondered why I was acting like that sso I…ttook a pregnancy ttest." He gives a slightly chuckle at the memory "..ii tried to believe it was lying but..i ccouldn't"

"why didn't you come to us?" asked Kai, Rei pulled away angrily.

"how many boys do you know that can get pregnant..i'm a freak Kai!..I gave birth to a child…I was pregnant." Rei sobbed and fell to the floor.

"and you didn't know who's it was" said Kai kneeling opposite Rei.

"not until hhe was born and then ii couldn't believe it…ii tried to pick up the pphone but how do you tell one of your closes friends that you have had their child?…ii just ccouldn't..i was sso scared..i'd rather have lived with the unknown that to have ffound out that Max hated me" cried Rei shaking with the force if his sobs, the door of the study opened and Josh raced in and hugged Rei tightly purring loudly trying to calm his daddy. Rei buried his head into Josh's hair crying.

Kai looked at the door to see that crowd at the door all shocked at seeing Rei in bits on the floor and what they had just heard. Tala moved forward to Kai who was looking at his best friend unsure of what to say or do, this wasn't his area of expertise. The others stood still until Max moved forward seeing the tragic scene before him.

"you thought I would hate you?" he whispered, Rei froze and even seemed to stop breathing before he looked up in Max's direction eyes misted with tears. "Rei…I could never hate you" said the blonde strongly as he moved forwards.

Rei got up and shot backwards eyes wide, Max stopped and looking at the scared Neko before looking at the others.

"could you guys leave?…Rei and I need to talk" said Max looking pleadingly at the others, the main group left. Kai looked at Rei then at max a promise of a long painful death to Max was in his eyes if he hurt Rei, before he was pulled out of the room by Tala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max looked at Rei who wasn't looking at him and was still holding tightly to Josh who was still purring.

"..oh Rei…I wish you had told me" he said as he sat in one of the chairs "why didn't you say you could get pregnant?"

Rei stopped before finding his voice "Oh Yeah that's something you can drop into a conversation 'great battle Kai, by the way did you know that certain Neko Jin males can get pregnant and I'm thought to be one of them'" said Rei sarcastically glaring at the blonde "I wasn't expecting to sleep with anyone"

"Okay I'm sorry Rei….why didn't you phone….tell me….or come to the team in the first place?"

"I was scared Max…I'm a fucking male who got pregnant in a drunken fumble and I couldn't remember who I had slept with..how do you tell that to your friends….it would just prove what Dunga said that day" spat Rei.

Max looked at him, Rei was as beautiful as he had been when they had all met up all those three years ago, he looked even more alive as he was angry his golden eyes where a swirling whirlpool of golden and amber.

"I would never have rejected you" said Max quietly "I love you"

Rei stopped and looked at Max he had opened his mouth ready to argue some more with the blonde he hadn't expected that to come from the blonde, all the fight left his body as his legs crumpled underneath him, Max was by his side in seconds.

"I was just so.scared….I could lose you to hate" said Rei looking into blue eyes, tears still falling from his own, Max reached up and brushed the tears away.

"I wish I could understand but It was probably so hard for you….let me be there for you now" said Max truthfully.

Rei was shocked "..yyou mean that?"

Max nodded "I want to be there for you Rei Kon…you and Josh….please let me be there..we can start from the beginning go slowly until we feel comfortable about being together…I want to be with you Rei"

Rei looked away "I was so geared up to lie about his mother that I didn't plan on telling the truth, well not straight away anyway" said Rei "I would like to try with you Max but do you want to be seen with a man who has children without medical help?"

"I would love it and if we get settled enough I would love another one with you…I love you Rei Kon don't ever forget that"

Rei was silent before looking at the blonde "..I love you too Max" he said before he placed the child on his lap to face Max. "Joshie…say hello to your daddy…Max this is your son Josh"

" hey Josh" smiles Max. Josh smiled back in the same way. Max looked at Rei "..could I?"

Rei nodded and handed Josh over to Max carefully, watching every move that the blonde made before he placed Josh on his lap and reached for Rei holding the Neko close. Max kissed Rei on the forehead smiling brightly. Rei gave him his own smile and leaned against him a feeling of contentment filtered through him as a rumble started from his chest as he purred. Max smiled wider running his fingers through Rei's raven locks.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Rei looked at Max.

"after I ran from Dunga's match I ran to the local airport and court a plane to Hong Kong once there is was hard."


	14. chapter 14

sorry this took so long but my computer went down again and this time for good..so I had to get a new one. Anyway hope you didn't think that it was the end…here is another chapter.

Thank you to:-

Kiko cat:- well here is the next chapter. You'll have to find out what happens.

Darksaphire:- thank you for the complements and yes I am a girl. From England. And I thought Max might be a good shock for everyone hence me using him.

kero-chan39:- glad you get that feeling wen I update, hope you get it again now –smiles- well hope you like the pairing and the rest of the story.

fluffys-sidesick:- well it wasn't soon but I hope you like it.

Chibi Drigger:- well here is some more and I think I might take you up on betaing my next one if that's okay. Speak you later about it –smiles- well speak soon and hope you like the chapter.

Lil fighter for good:- well I hope you like the next one…..what was the yawn about?

Mei Kimari:- well actually there is only this chapter and the next one. But its always been a max/Rei I just hid the fact.

Fallenangelofwater:- I'm glad you like my story and read on to find out what happens.

WhiteTigress666:- the thing that happened between Rei and Dunga was the fight they had earlier in the story, where Rei nearly killed him. And here is the next chapter.

Dark Willow aka Admiral2:- aww –huggles the plushies- thankies, I'm glad you like my story, well here is some more for you hope you continue to like it.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:- I know I usually do Kai/Rei's fics…I just fancied doing one to throw you off the scent of you the father was so was born the Max/ Rei –grins-

Dragons04: its not ended there is another chapter after this, the saint shields aren't in this again sorry, but they served there purpose and this is mainly about Rei and the Bladebreakers no-one else.

El Conejo Morado:- -gives you a tissue- glad you liked my little fic, well here is some more hope you carry on enjoying it.

Silvermane1:-….hmm glad you liked it and continue to do so

Shru: thank you for you constructive review and I'm glad to receive anything that will make my writing style better for the readers, I'm sorry about the swings in writing I tend to write differently depending what mood I am in, thank you again for you criticism and I will take them into account for further stories I do.

Warning: -descriptive birth. Well the start of it.  
Chapter 14 

_past_

_A month had gone by since Rei had left and Rei was 10 weeks pregnant with small signs showing, he wore baggy shirts to hide the lump as he worked at various restaurants and bars getting money for a flat but most of the time he would sleep in the park or gardens. He looked up as he had finished serving a customer to see that it was time for his break and made his way to the back of the restaurant to take his quarter of an hour. He kept his head low and went to the staff area where he went to the furthest corner in the room and drank a cup of coffee to keep him awake as he has another 7 hours to go, he was alone at the moment that was before the other came in so he reached for the phone and punched in the remembered number._

_**Ring** **ring**_

"_Hello?" came Kai's voice, Rei's mouth went dry before he slammed the phone down unable to speak scared if what might be said, He started as the phone started to ring again he quickly ran to his spot and pretended to be asleep as it rang, soon another waiter came in and answered it saying he didn't know why someone phoned him from this number._

_Rei had done this three times since that first try and each time he hung up before he moved to another restaurant and unknown people none of them becoming friends and he continued to do so until after the child was born._

_The first few months had been fine as he could hide the little movements the child made and the swell of his stomach but as it drew to the 20th week he had began to get big and the child was kicking harder and harder as it grew making Rei stop and double over some times meaning he was getting strange looks so again he would move again every two weeks because they would always ask what was the matter or just sneer at him, others mistook him for a girl. His life seemed to be fine, it was 2 weeks of work before moving onto another restaurant until it was nearing the due date that Rei would be carrying the child._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It was on the way back home from just quitting another job because of the size of his stomach and the fact the movement pains where getting worse. He was walking through the Hong Kong streets looking for somewhere he could sleep for the night when he saw a gang of men coming towards him, he looked about for a place to hide but they spotted him and within seconds had surrounded him._

"_oh what a cutie" one said running his hand down Rei's back._

"_Pity someone got to her first" said someone else pointing out the bump that Rei was trying to protect._

"_well doesn't mean that we can't have fun" someone piped up, Rei huddled in on himself tears quietly traced down his face._

"_L…leave me alone" he said quietly "pplease"_

"_oh but we don't wont to do that" sneered a man stepping forward stroking the side of Rei's face. "you see little girls roaming about at night need to learn their lesson". The others cheered and jeered. "have some fun before the little one is born" said what seemed to be the leader._

_Rei released a growl and kicked out before he started to run going through streets he didn't know but he kept running the gang chasing behind him soon they caught him and pushed him into what seemed to be an abandoned garden, the leader walked up to Rei and slapped him._

"_Poor little girl and we where going to be gentle" he sneered before grabbing Rei by the hair and pulling him away from the gang before throwing him to the floor. Rei stopped his stomach from hitting the floor by turning on to his back, but the man soon landed on top of him but he didn't touch Rei's stomach. Rei managed to kick the leader off but was held down by two other gang members held his arms down while the leader pulled his T-shirt up to show the lump. Slowly the leader ran his hand over the lump causing Rei to struggle and cry._

"_pplease…stop it!" he begged. The man sneered as he reached for Rei's trousers and pulled them down just as a light made everyone turn towards the house that was light up._

"_You leave that young lady alone you hear me!" came a female voice as an elderly lady came rushing out of the house, the gang started to whisper among themselves and the ones holding Rei's arms let him go so he could curl up so he could hide the fact he was a man. The gang ran as the woman got closer Rei could make out that the woman was an elderly Neko Jin with wise yellow eyes and a small stature. She rushed over to Rei._

"_it's alright young one" she soothed as Rei cried and unraveled slightly. "oh you are a gifted one" she said calmly before helping Rei up and handing his trousers, Rei was glad his T-shirt gave him cover as he stood up to try and pull them on, Rei looked at the woman scarily as he realized she knew._

"_its alright young Cub I have dealt with the gifted before" she said kindly "come you have to rest" she said. Rei followed before doubling over in pain as water gushed down his legs followed by a contraction._

"_oh it seems the little one is coming" she said as she helped Rei to the house stopping every now and then as Rei doubled over in pain._

"_Xiou get some hot water and towels" she called as she entered the house leading Rei to the lounge where she lay him on the settee before sitting beside him and holding his hand._

"_I am Mai and it looks like you need some help young cub" she said Kindly._

"_..Rei…my name is…Rei" gasped Rei "I…didn't mmean to go into labor on your lawn…its nnot due for a couple of days"_

_Mai chuckled "you can't time a child young cub, they come when they want to and with the stress of tonight it decided that tonight would be the time, now have you got someone I can call?"_

_Rei shook his head "I…I have nno-one" he choked as he was hit by another contraction._

"_well you do now" smiled Xiou as he came in carrying water and towels._

"_Thank yyou" cried Rei in pain, Xiou took over holding Rei's hand and making sure Rei was breathing properly while Mai checked his birthing channel._

"_its going well…just resist the urge to push until I tell you to okay" ordered Mai. Rei nodded and growled in pain. "they are very close together so I don't think we have to wait long, you sure that you don't want to phone the father" said Mai_

" _He doesn't know" gasped Rei shifting so his back was against the arm of the settee "you really want me on the settee?"_

"_it's the most comfortable place young cub. We need you comfortable as there is nothing I can give you for the pain" she said as she started to make Rei comfortable with cushions._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry this took so long to get online I hadno internet for ages the I lost the disk..again --…I hope it was worth the wait..and I have other stories in the pipe line.

Thanks to:-

Vampyre Neko :- I'm sorry for the wait...it wasn't soon at all was it….hmm this is probably too short as well but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chibi Drigger :- lol missing you babe already, and my next story I'll get you to beta, then we can talk about it online. Luv ya. Kitten

El Conejo Morado : - thank you loads for ya review and I hope u continue to enjoy this story…even if this is the last chapter.

WhiteTigress666:- this isn't much longer, sorry…my ability to write long chapters has gone...but hopefully my next stories will be longer for u..if u're reading them. And its not soon but at least it's a update right

fluffys-sidekick : - another long wait, sorry but here is the last chapter for you.

Shru : - thank you for your review and I'm glad u like it. Thank you for saying what you think and it's true but I don't think I can get any better I mean I am 19. I hope this is better for you and trust me I'm not slacking…it takes a lot for me to even get it to make sense. No hard feelings and thank you once more for your review.

Silvermane1:- -looks about- was there more to that...or just the 'o'?….oh well thank you for reviewing

Lil fighter for good: hope you had a good sleep since then, and I'm glad your back to liking beyblade

Dark Willow aka Admiral2 : - Hey Willow, it is sad Rei's all alone, but he wont be for long. And you can do what you want with those gangsters. Thank you for your review.Mei Kimari : - whys that funny?…just wondering…hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Dragons04 : no it's a flash back its Josh arriving, thank you for your review

fallenangelofwater: Glad you like the story and here is an update enjoy.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa : well its not a full out birth…but it has some description, and good luck with your nursing I hope it goes well

Kodoku Wolf :- that was the point, I didn't think anyone would click it was max. because its always Kai or Lei. Well hope you enjoy the chapter.

animeobsession: glad you found it again and still continue to like reading it. Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

PhantomNight: I'm glad you like the Story so far and hope you like the last chapter

Chapter 15

_The morning rolled in and Rei was still laying of the settee half naked and in pain._

"_get it out!" he cried as the contractions hit with in seconds "I wanna push!"_

_Mai lifted his legs up and checked the channel._

"_go with your urges little cub...Push" she said, Rei released a strangled growl as he went within his body and began to push gasping for breath and putting his strength into the push._

"_AHHHHH" he shouted as he felt it move, he followed that push with another, each time he pushed he felt the child move bit, the pain was unbearable and he was tiring as he was so run down. He growled again before roaring as he pushed._

"_come on little cub a little further, the heads out" soothed Grandma Mai._

"_I'm tired" moaned Rei his head lolling back._

"_well your going to have to push" said Mai with a little sternness in her voice. Rei roared as he pushed once more. "that's is young cub" soothed Mai "one more"_

_Rei gathered the last of his strength and pushed, fuzzily he could see a baby being taken by Xiou to be cleaned while Mai came to him._

"_all finished with the child but there is still the placenta. You need to get it out before we finish" she said. Rei nodded tiredly before allowing his body to react, once more with the remaining strength he pushed before fainting._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Crying and soothing whispers carried into Rei's subconscious as he stirred but the pain that went through his lower half made him stilled and release a moan and open his eyes._

"_Hello young cub" smiles Mai coming into Rei's line of sight "you have a wonderful baby boy"_

"_I have a son" croaked Rei as he tried to get up. Mai helped him sit up before getting the baby from a make shift bed and handing him to Rei. The Neko Jin looked down at the tiny life in his arms, he studied the face wondering who the father was but that was revealed when the child opened his eyes they where so full of life that he knew who's they belonged to. Tears ran down his face._

"_..Mmai…could you pphone the adoption agency ffor me" he choked looking away from the child._

"_why young cub" asked the elderly Neko as she sat beside him._

"_I…I can't give him the life he deserves…I don't even have a home" stuttered Rei looking away from Mai._

"_where have you been staying?" asked Mai shocked._

"_on the streets, I slept in the park" said Rei, Mai looked angry and force Rei to look at her._

"_well that changes right now, you're staying here" she said firmly._

"_I…can't…its your home" said Rei in disbelief._

"_and we have the room" said Xiou coming into the room with a cup of tea for each of the older ones. "we could use someone in those rooms…its been a while since we had a young one around"_

"_but" started Rei_

"_you are not going back on the streets young cub and if you try there will be a lot of trouble" said Mai sternly "you need somewhere to stay as you can't work for a month or so, so you can stay here and then when you can work or want to work we can look after the child."_

"_I'll pay you back…when I've got the money" said Rei. Mai nodded knowing that Rei would either leave or continue to argue about paying._

"_thank you" he said smiling._

"_well I think food is in order" said Mai " now how do you feel?"_

_Rei shifted "I hurt" he admitted._

"_you will for a while, I suggest you take it easy for a while and I'll teach you what to do with your child" smiled Mai._

"_thank you Mai" said Rei gratefully "I…I don't know what I would have done"_

"_fates brought us together, they wanted us to help one another"_

_Rei smiled and looking back at the child in his arms "oh...what would your father say if he know I had, had you."_

"_if I'm not prying who is the father?" asked Mai,_

"_..I wasn't sure…but…those eyes have to be his….An American…from my old beyblading team…Max Tate" he said._

"_in the future I will asked for some contact details" she stopped when Rei looked at her "in case anything happens"_

_Rei nodded in understanding before yawning._

"_you can sleep after you've eaten" said Mai the kitchen door open and Xiou came in carrying dinner, after the meal was finished Rei was lead to a bedroom with the child and left to sleep._

Present

Rei looked at Max "that's it really"

"I wish I could have been there for you" said Max as he cupped Rei's cheek.

"that was my fault" said Rei leaning into the touch. Max leant forward and captured Rei's lips slowly, Rei joined the kiss happily before pulling back and smiling.

"I might as well tell the others" said Rei as he stood up wiping his face. Max followed Rei up still holding Josh before talking Rei's hand.

"and I'll be with you through all from now on" the blonde vowed, Rei smiled brightly his eyes shone gold.

"thank you", Max nodded before letting Josh to the floor and holding his hand and Rei's hand and left the study heading into the lounge, where the others where sat trying to think about others things.

"hey guys" he beamed "met my new family" he introduced, Rei stood slightly behind him a little frightened of their responses, Mariah ran over and hugged Rei tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you" she apologized "but I have nothing against it, he's adorable"

Bryan was the next to come up his eyes veiled making both men jumpy, he looked directly at Max "you hurt him and you'll never father anymore children" he threatened before looking at Rei "and you need to eat more"

Rolling their eyes at Bryan's typical response, the new couple watched as Kenny and Hilary came up to them, Kenny grinned widely.

"don't suppose you'd let me monitor the next one for scientific study would you"

Max stepped in front of Rei "not likely" he warned. Hilary then gushed over how protective Max was and hugged both of them. Tyson, Ian and Spencer where next with their congratulations before moaning they where hungry. Rei looking over at his best friend who was leaning in the arms of Tala, both where smiling at him. Maybe he hadn't been that alone after all.


End file.
